


Fuck it! Turn it into Vodka!

by Kkoch_Jimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A LOT of butt stuff im joking not that sexual but still very gay, Don't Judge Me, I don't know what I was saying I'm currently high while writing this, M/M, Teenage puppy love, lol, there is no love just an empty void where love would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkoch_Jimin/pseuds/Kkoch_Jimin
Summary: Do Kyungsoo has his whole life figured out... at the age of 17? He knows what college he'll be attending, how long he will spend that time. Even when he'll start his career. SPOILER ALERT: Everything works out. But there's one thing in Kyungsoo's future that wasn't even revealed in the Tarot cards.Love.Ahh love, that disease that still claims its victims and when it annihilates your whole self-esteem. It leaves as if it never happen; and now your paying 200 bucks a week to a therapist that spends that money at the bar to drown out your pathetic problems. Yes, that "Love"Anyway, Kyungsoo is experiencing those feelings towards a handsome stud by the name of Kim Jongin. He looks like sex with or without clothes. Kyungsoo's not sure if he wants to stay a borderline robot or succumb to his teenage hormones and let this stallion have his way with himMoral of the story: Kyungsoo's "Lemonade" Playing it safe, just going to school. Graduating and going to college to start a successful career. Or does he want "Vodka" Be a fucking teenager because Lord knows once you've become an adult you'll do ANYTHING to have your carefree childhood/teenager years back! Oh fuck it, turn it into vodka!





	1. Prologue

“I can’t believe that Byun Baekhyun beat me. I have to try harder. God, I hate him!”

Kyungsoo was thinking of a couple of good counter points he could hit the blond pain in the ass with tomorrow at the debate. With his books in hand he decide to take a shortcut to class, by going through the gym corridor. As he passed the boy’s locker room, he heard a distant grunt. His ears perked. He stopped for a belief second. Looking around to see if anyone was there. The boy’s locker room seemed vacant, mostly Kyungsoo went this way because it was an easier way to his Trigonometry class. Apparently others weren’t smart enough to know that, hence forth why it was empty. He peeked in a little just so his eyes were seen, sure of himself he turned when he caught a figure on the far end out the corner of his eye.

It was a tall tan boy with black gym shorts; no shirt, his back muscles flexed. He only knew because his back was towards him. Something in Kyungsoo clicked when he seen that. Kyungsoo was 17 with no experience in sex period.

His life has been about school, his dream was to go to Oxford and have his PH-D by 21. And live out his dream of becoming a neurosurgeon .Wanting to perfect his first brain transplant by age 24. Success was inherit in him. His father is a Neurobiologist while is mother was a Physicist, And his older sister was a Dentist. He was destine for greatness. He was on the right path. He was getting letters out of the country by Harvard and Brown. But Oxford was his goal. Anything less than that was mediocre.

But in this very moment Kyungsoo was being a hormonal teenage boy who was confused about his sexuality. Kyungsoo watched the guy wrap bandages around his wrist. He raised a brow, noticing the male was doing it wrong, he scoffed. The guy’s head lifted, he turned to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s smug expression was erased, and replaced with pure amazement. He found himself gawking at the boy for what seem like forever, but in reality probably a good minute.

“Excuse me?”

Kyungsoo finally spoke up, reclaiming his voice. The boy’s intense gaze was fixed on Kyungsoo as he spoke. Silently watching him. Kyungsoo walking till he looked at the guy in front of him. He was gorgeous, no that was an understatement. He was breathtaking. His skin was of an olive tone compared to Kyungsoo’s milky complexion.

Plump pink lips, a strong jawline. And a lustful gaze. But Kyungsoo could tell that was his usual look. Considering the boy held no emotion on his face. He was so tall, Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how tall he was. Which was expected in their school there were giants like him roaming the halls. He had to look up just to see him. But that wasn’t bad. That gave Kyungsoo an excuse to rake his eyes up the sculpted body of the male.

He had a fully developed six pack. His biceps were flexing with veins running through them. His hands were also big, and very veiny. Kyungsoo was having second thoughts about helping the boy, his throat drying by the second. He had to look at him while he did it. His heartbeat increased. From Kyungsoo’s point of view the male was looking at him head to toe too, he was emotionless so he couldn’t tell what he could be thinking. The male didn’t speak he just looked at Kyungsoo with that penetrating gaze. Kyungsoo felt a bit uneasy so he just kept his eyes on the bandage, while he spoke.

“Um, you’re wrapping that wrong.” He pointed to the poorly wrapped bandage as he looked back up at male.

“Would you?” The male said looking at Kyungsoo his voice was a husky-deep. “O-of course.” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked a little as he cursed himself for stuttering too.

He took the bandage off re-tied it. There was a silence Kyungsoo ignored the male’s eyes, focusing on the bandage once more.

“There.”

Kyungsoo said with a smile. “Thank you.” The boy said, flexing his hand. “You’re welcome.” He said, the bell rang. Kyungsoo mentally panicked. He was **_never_** late to any class, not even pre-school. He wasn’t sure if he should say _bye_ or not. So he just ran out. The male smirked, he shook his head at the small male. He was definitely going to be entertaining.


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun tries to convince Kyungsoo to go to a classic high school party. Kyungsoo says no 99 times. But hey, who says 100 isn't the charm?

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were walking down the hall. They were discussing the topic in debate. They were paired together for a special debate and as much as Kyungsoo despised Baekhyun at times, he had admit he was impressed by the male's debating skills. Kyungsoo stopped at his locker he had to get the rest of his books. 

  
"So Kyungsoo what are your plans for this weekend?" The blond asked the younger. "Just studying, I have an essay due Thursday I think I mi--"

"Boring!" Baekhyun yelled out loud.

What was Baekhyun expecting? the back of his hand was more spontaneous than Kyungsoo. "Don't you ever do anything fun?" Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo thought for a second. "Define fun?" Bakehyun just rolled his eyes, he like Kyungsoo because of his intelligence, but in actuality. Kyungsoo personality was about as interesting as watching paint dry. But Baekhyun being the wonderful friend he was, he was going to change that, Kyungsoo was going to catch his life this year rather he wanted to or not.

  
"You know Park Chanyeol?"

"The basketball player?"

He asked to make sure it was the right sport he named. "Yes, he's soooooo hot." Baekhyun said as he licked his lips. "Ew." Kyungsoo muttered, giving a disgusted expression. "Anyway, he's throwing a party this Friday after the game. I want you to come." "No." He immediately said closing his locker. "Please it'll be fun." Baekhyun pleaded as they walked to their next class.

"Parties + Alcohol + Hormonal teens = Regrets. And regrets don't get you into a good college." Kyungsoo took a minute to cringe. He sounded just like his father. "Don't forget the hot guys. Them plus alcohol equals a fun night." Kyungsoo shuttered at Baekhyun's words, he was not about to  waste his night with a bunch of intoxicated dumb teenagers when there's so much studying to be done.

  
***

  
Kyungsoo skipped lunch, as he was in one of his vacant classes studying. He just ate an apple instead. He had his headphones in so he couldn't hear anyone coming in. Within seconds Kyungsoo saw a hand wave in his eyesight. He looked up as he jumped in fright.

"God, you scared me!" He looked up at the handsome guy he saw a few weeks ago. They didn't see much of each other since then. Kyungsoo didn't pay attention to most of his classmates or people around his school. He didn't know the latest gossip: Who broke up? Who got back together? Who's the hoes? Who's good in bed? Who throws the best parties. He was ONLY focused on his school work. Which is expected, but still, live a little Kyungsoo.

  
The beautiful stranger sat in the desk in from of his. His legs on each side of the chair as he smiled. Kyungsoo couldn't help but stare. He was in his uniform. Which made the encounter more bearable, unlike last time. Being half-nude and sweaty. Kyungsoo blinked to get that picture from his mind.

"Why are you here alone?"

The male asked. "Just studying for a test." The other tilted his head at Kyungsoo. "What's your name?" Kyungsoo asked. That question had been itching on his brain since the last time they spoke. "Jongin. Kim Jongin-ssi." I guess Jongin was expecting a reaction but Kyungsoo gave none. He really didn't know who the popular male was, and oddly Jongin liked it.

"And you?" He asked. "Do Kyungsoo-ssi." "I like your name." He said with a smile. "Thank you." Kyungsoo gave his famous heart-shape smile. Something in Jongin fluttered when he seen that smile. "How's your hand?" Kyungsoo asked. "Much better. My mom told me who ever tied up your hand knows what they're doing." They both laughed at the silliness. Jongin's mother was the Head Doctor at her hospital, so she wouldn't stir him wrong when it came to information like that.

  
"So... Kyungsoo." The way Jongin said Kyungsoo's name made him blush a little. He put his head down to hide it. But Jongin seen it, as his fingers tucked under Kyungsoo's chin lifting it up. Jongin smiled brightly.

  
"A friend of mine's is having a party this Friday. Would you like to come?" Kyungsoo eternally sighed, this had to be the same party Beakhyun was blabbing about. Kyungsoo had a lot of studying he had a hesitant look on his face.

"Give me your phone." Jongin commanded. Kyungsoo handed him his phone. "Tell you what. I'll text you later tonight. You can give me your answer then." He said as he spoke. He handed his phone back. "Okay." Kyungsoo said.

  
Jongin got his book that he came in the classroom for. "It was nice talking to you Kyungsoo." He said with a smile as he walked out. "Y-you too." He finally said, but Jongin was already out the classroom. Kyungsoo sighed, slamming his head down on the desk. He figured by the rate his heart was beating when he was around Jongin he'd be dead by Saturday. He groaned, confused of his feelings. He looked up at the clock, he had five minutes before the bell rang. He packed up his stuff as he headed to his next class.~

  
***

  
Kyungsoo was home finishing off his essay he did consider going to the party. He was in a white shirt and flannel pants with his glasses. He knew for a fact his parents would not allow it, but they were going away for the weekend to a symposium. So he didn't have to be dishonest.

  
He heard a vibration coming from his IPhone. It was Jongin. He wanted to FaceTime. He pressed the green button as a screen of Jongin shirtless. Here we go again. Jongin ran a towel through his hair. Kyungsoo couldn't stop the blush creeping to his face. he had to learn to control his body when Jongin was around, especially when he was shirtless.  

"Hey"

"Hey.."

"I hope this isn't a bad time. I just came back from the gym. I wanted to call you before I hit the hay." He smiled. "So.. are you going to the party?" Kyungsoo had a thinking face on. His index finger tapping his chin.

Jongin chuckled at how adorable he was. "I'll go!" He said with a smile. "Awesome. What's your first period?" Jongin asked. "Um, Literature?" He said confused. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyungsoo." He smiled. "I'll see you too." He said as he looked at him. The call ended as he placed his palm under his chin. He closed his eyes. He didn't realize that something was blossoming  between the two.~


	3. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris starts to get a fever, its name is "Junmyeon". Whereas Jongin is already being a dick to Kyungsoo's friends.

   
"I'm telling you Yeol, this dude is like seriously smart." Jongin kept reassuring his sunbae. The two got out of Chanyeol's truck in the school's parking lot. It was about 15 minutes before the bell rang. Jongin decide to carpool with Chanyeol since they both had practice that evening. Jongin had Football practice; while Chanyeol had Basketball practice, but they both got out at he same time.

"Yeah, isn't he like Vally something of the class? Now the blond dude he hangs with is hot. I heard him and Kris hooked up." Jongin chuckled. He couldn't believe his friend. Yes, Jongin did have luck with ladies and men. He was bisexual as well as Chanyeol. They were both ranked as "good in bed" at least that's what the loose ones say.

"So what you want to fuck him or something?" Chanyeol said as they walked into the schools courtyard. Walking to their usual ring of popular kids. "Nah, I mean I would in the future. He's cute, but I don't know. It's more than that." He shrugged. "Oh fuck, Kim Jongin's whipped. You met this dude the other day and you already have heart eyes for him. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up."

Jongin punched his Sunbae in the arm playfully. "What's up, Kai?" Krystal said, she hugged the male. He hugged back. Kai and Krystal were fuck buddies in the past, but they both stopped because Krystal had developed feelings for a close friend of her's. But the two still remain good friends.

The popular kids talked amongst themselves as they discussed the hot topics through the week. The bell rang, they all went their separate ways. "Hey Trigs this way." Chanyeol said to Jongin as he ventured in another direction. "I gotta talk to coach. I'll see you in a bit. He said.

"Finally! What made you change your mind?"

Baekhyun said happily as he couldn't contain his excitement. Do Kyungsoo was actually going to a high school party. This was indeed a snapchat moment. "I figured, why not. I'm only a teenager once. I mean why not experience all the nostalgic moments in high school." The younger said taking his books out of his locker.

"If that's the long way of saying. I talked you into it. Then by all means."

Jongin said. Nearly scaring Kyungsoo, again. Baekhyun's mouth was hung open. The Kim Jongin was standing right behind his friend. "JESUS CHRIST KIM JONGIN DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Kyungsoo shouted as he slapped his chest, which also hurt a little. "Damn, are you made of rocks?" Kyungsoo said as he held his wrist.

Jongin laughed, well one part of him felt like a rock at times. "I'm sorry, I had too." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he turned back to Baekhyun. "What?" Kyungsoo said looking at his friend, it's like Baekhyun was frozen. Jongin too, was stunned by the blonde's behavior. After minutes of waving his hand in his face, he turned back to Jongin.

"What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asked in curiosity. "I wanted to walk you to class." Kyungsoo nodded. "Okay." He said as they continued to walk away. Baekhyun was still frozen.

The walk was quiet. Kyungsoo couldn't think of a topic that would interest the two of them. Although he did notice one thing when they walked down the hallways. Almost everyone was staring as if the President just showed up. A few whispers here and there. Which of course made Kyungsoo uncomfortable. The male wasn't use to this type of attention.

 "Why are they staring at us?"

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin. Jongin was on his phone as his attention was to Kyungsoo immediately. "Maybe they think we make a cute couple." Which they did. The two were different in every way. Which was so cliché but still adorable. Kyungsoo's cheeks grew hot. Imagining him and Jongin dating? That would be a rollercoaster of intriguing events.

Kyungsoo wasn't sure of his own sexuality. So the observation was very straight-forward. But Kyungsoo wanted to see if Jongin seen it that way. "What do you think? Do you think we'd make a cute couple?" Kyungsoo asked. Biting his bottom lip in curiosity, just out of habit. On the other hand, that little habit turned Jongin on. To control the growing "downstairs" he tried to distract himself. "Um, I-I uh..."

"Kyungsoo hoobaenim!"

Kyungsoo turned his attention to the voice it was Kim Junmyeon. "Junmyeon sunbaenim!" Kyungsoo smiled. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon meet in debate last year class. But since Junmyeon has been elected class president. He rarely had time for well anything, social wise. "How are you?" Kyungsoo asked. "I'm well. Oh, this is my friend Kim Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo held Junmyeon's hand, as he turned to Jongin. He had an annoyed look. Kyungsoo raised a brow to it.

"Nice to meet you, Kim Jongin-ssi." Junmyeon had heard of Kim Jongin. Nasty things, he was surprised Kyungsoo gave him the time of day. He said holding a hand out a hand. "Likewise." Jongin shook his hand with a tight grip. That made Junmyeon wince a little. "Tight grip you got there." Junmyeon said with a nervous laugh. Jongin was expressionless as he gripped the male's hand tight. Junmyeon tried to pull his hand from the younger's grasp. Jongin smirked as he finally let go. "Well, I have a council meeting. It was good to see you again Kyungsoo." Junmyeon didn't even spare a glance as Jongin as he held his hand.

"What was with the face?" Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, crossing his arms. "I have to go." He said before he left. His mood turn cold, Kyungsoo didn't like that. He headed to his Literature class. ~

***

"You know, I don't really care much for Gym. I don't see why it has to be a requirement. It doesn't help with your taxes or help get a house. Or a job for that matter."

Junmyeon said in an annoying tone as he kept reading his book. For Baekhyun, Gym was the best part of his day. The two were on the bleachers watching their gym mates run around playing some type of ball game. The Basketball team also practiced at this time. They were on the other side of the court. 

The blond couldn't help but watch the sweaty tall males flex their muscles. He was on vibrate and two seconds from exploding. Baekhyun kept his eye on Chanyeol. Whenever the two shared a gaze it contained "eye-fucking". Baekhyun only knew it was a matter of time till the smiling Giant would make his move. Baekhyun just wanted to speed that process up. An idea blossomed in his mind.

"Hey Junmyeonie hyung?" Baekhyun said in a flirtatious tone. This was trouble. "Oh, God. What do you want?" Junmyeon said not looking up from his book.

Junmyeon was just another form of Kyungsoo, except the older knew his way around the bedroom. The brunette had his glasses down to the bridge of his nose, his legs perfectly crossed in his gym shorts. If Baekhyun wasn't into the athletic type. He'd go for Junmyeon, in the right clothes he looked like sex.  

"Nothing, I just never realized how fluffy your hair is?" He said in an innocent tone, moving closer as his fingers raked softly through Junmyeon's brunette locks, as his fingers trailed down to Junmyeon's neck, his collar bone was exposed as Baekhyun's fingers brushed the older's pale skin.

"Baekhyun, what are you doing?"

He asked, in a low tone. The sensation was distracting the male. Looks like he wasn't the only one bothered by the movements. Wu Yifan of all people approached the two. Captain of the Basketball team. Chanyeol trailing after him.

"Baekhyun... what are you up to?"

Baekhyun gave Kris an innocent look. "I don't know what you mean?" His eye shifted to Chanyeol. "Hi Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun said in a cute tone. "Baekhyun-hyung."

"Please, no need to be formal. You and I will definitely get acquainted really soon."

Chanyeol blushed as he looked to the side. Junmyeon was growing tired of this as he scooted away from the three, not without Kris grabbing his ankle. Junmyeon gasped.

"Where are you going?"

"Let go, Kris-hyung." Junmyeon said. The male did just that, as he sat down next to the brunette. Junmyeon looked so tempting in Kris' eyes. He had been pining after the male for 2 long years in silence. Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He figured now was better then ever.

His fingers lingered as his palm slowly went up the boy's creamy thighs. "You know... You know my name, but I don't know yours'?" He said in a low voice as his face was closer to the male's. Junmyeon's breath hitched.

"J-Junmyeon-ssi."

"Mmm, Junmyeon." It felt like honey dripping from his tongue. It had been a while since Junmyeon felt this hot and bothered. Kris gripped at Junmyeon as he growled in his ear. "I want you, now.."Junmyeon got up, red faced. He grabbed Baekhyun. Baekhyun was pulling away, but Junmyeon wasn't having it. "Call me Channie!" Baekhyun said holding a 'phones' gesture. He said before they disappeared into the locker room.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, HE WAS ABOUT TO ASK ME OUT!"

"KRIS WANTS TO FUCK ME!"

"What?" Baekhyun's brows knitted together. "You didn't turn him down did you?" Junmyeon technically didn't turn the Chinese male down, he just ran away. "Well no, I just-- Wait! No! I don't want to fuck him?"

"You won't be disappointed, that's for sure." Baekhyun said with a smirk. "Did you?" Junmyeon asked Baekhyun. "Yes, we did. 5 times, each time was better then the last. They don't call him 'Dragon' for nothing."

He wiggled his brows. Junmyeon looked down he was hard. "Fuck." He said under his breath. "Whoa, someone's packing." Baekhyun said looking at the male, with a playful wink. Maybe Junmyeon did want it, just not in public. He was a private person. And intimate touches like that deserved to stay in the bedroom.

***

Kyungsoo was the first out of his class. After the incident with Jongin and Junmyeon he hasn't seen him all day. Which was fine with Kyungsoo. He didn't appreciate the way he treated his friend.

Kyungsoo walked to Baekhyun's car, Chanyeol was there. They were talking, and Jongin was standing on the side,  his phone in hand. Kyungsoo sighed. Confrontation was his downfall. Just ignore him, he thought. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Chanyeol signaled to Baekhyun that Kyungsoo was there. He turned. "There you are Squishy!" Kyungsoo wanted to slap Baekhyun many many times for that name. "You know I don't like that name." Kyungsoo snarled. "I know, that's why I say it." Kyungsoo could see Jongin staring at him out the corner of his eye, there was a smirk on his face. "Can we go, I have a project to start?"

"Hold on."

Baekhyun said turning back to Chanyeol as he pulled the male closer into a heated lip lock. Jongin bit the bottom of his lip, while he looked away. Kyungsoo's cheeks grew hot as he too looked away. Not without glancing at Jongin. Unfortunately Jongin caught it.

"Okay! Now we can go. Bye, Channie, bye Jongin!" Kyungsoo opened the car door as he got in. He just wanted to be home, in his comfort zone. The car started up as they drove out the parking lot.~


	4. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo lost his cherry pie, but lucky Jongin found. Now the bastard won't give it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chapter 4. This one is 5. I'm trying to upload it but technology's a B. So, I'll try to get that up by tonight.

Kyungsoo was currently in Baekhyun’s house, they were picking out outfits to wear. Since Baekhyun knew for a fact Kyungsoo didn’t own any sexy outfits. He made it his mission to get Kyungsoo into the sexiest thing he had in his closet. Baekhyun did have a chance to see what was under those layers of clothes. Let’s just say _jealous_ was a perfect word. Kyungsoo twisted his face at most of Baekhyun’s clothes.

“Why do you wear this stuff, Baekhyun?”

“Because it’s what the boys like. And I can’t disappoint my fans. If I’m sexy and you look like potato.” He said with a wink and a smirk. That’s one thing Kyungsoo envied about Baekhyun. His outgoing personality. He could look at people a certain way and they flocked to him in an insistence. I guess there’s more to life than having a perfect career and the education. Actually living life to the fullest.

Baekhyun was going through his shirts, when he came across a nice one for Kyungsoo. “Here, this one is not as slutty as the other. But it well definitely catch a lot of eyes.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyes. “Maybe even Jongin will make a move.” He reassured the boy.

“He might not be there?”

“Trust me, he’ll be there. And his horny ass will be all over you once he sees you in this. Now let’s do your hair.” (Back when D.O had that good hair!) “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Kyungie, don’t start with me. Get in the bathroom.” He ordered. Grabbing his straightener and hair gel, heading to the bathroom after the younger.

 

**Chanyeol’s House: 2 hours before the Party.**

 

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

Chanyeol said to Jongin as he entered the house. He kept it simple: A black v neck, with black pants, and black combat boots. “Yeah. I actually wasn’t but then I realize that...”

“…That Kyungsoo was coming.” “Yeah.” He looked down smiling. The boy’s name made Jongin blush. “Then again, he might not come?” “If Baekhyun is coming. Kyungsoo will be there.” Chanyeol was wearing a button up collared shirt; a few buttons undone, with ripped jeans and boots.

“That’s what you’re wear?”

Chanyeol looked at Jongin’s shirt. “Yeah, what’s wrong with it?” Chanyeol gave a hesitant look. “Uh, well. You want Kyungsoo to be drooling when he looks at you right?” “Yeah.” “Well you need to show off your muscles. I have a vest. He’ll love you in that.” Chanyeol wiggled his brows. “Okay, but if it doesn’t work out you owe me chicken.”

“Man what’s with you and chicken?” Chanyeol said as they both ventured upstairs. “I like it, don’t judge.” Jongin laughed. ~

 

***

 

**The Party:**

 

Chanyeol’s house was crowded with hormonal teens, dancing and grinding on each other. Alcohol was lingering in the air and a faint scent of weed too. The music was bouncing off the walls it ranged from American Pop and Hip-hop, to Kpop and K-hip-hop. There was a noise compliant but at this point. The neighbors were used to the boy’s wild parties. They would just take it up with his parents once they returned.

Junmyeon even decide to show up, he came with Minseok. Junmyeon was wearing a red and black strip oversize sweater with a choker. He had on black pants with brown boots. “It’s really loud in here?” Junmyeon said in Minseok’s ear. “It’s a party, Junmyie? It’s not supposed to be quiet.” The pink/blonde just laughed at his dongsaeng’s silly observations.

“You thirsty?”

He asked, the younger. “Yes, please.” Junmyeon said with a smile. “I’ll get us some drinks.” Junmyeon was watching the male walk away. He was overcome with lust. He wanted Minseok lately. Just the subtle things he’s been doing always got Junmyeon razzed. Sex between the two in the past was always satisfying, which was no surprise if the younger was aroused by him.

Junmyeon turned till his face hit a hard surface, he looked up seeing Kris. Junmyeon was about to protest as he stopped himself. “Fuck..” he muttered. “I mean we can do that now if you want. I’ve been dying to see what’s under those clothes.” Kris lifted the hem of his sweater as Junmyeon swatted his hand away. “Control yourself.” He mumbled harshly to him. “Not when you’re around I can’t.”

He got closer as they’re bodies were pressed together. Junmyeon felt something hard and long on his leg. “K-Kris is--?” “Mhmm. See what you do to me, Junnie?” His voice dropped, as it vibrated against the nape of his neck. His fingers ran down the boy’s sweater, running them under to the smooth skin that was Kim Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon’s mind was filled with sinful thoughts not only about Minseok but now Kris?

The brunette pushed Kris with all the strength he could mustered. He looked up seeing Minseok, he looked mad and betrayed. He had two beer bottles in his hand. “Xiu-Xiu... I...” He tried to think of an excuse as tears streamed down his face. Minseok just walked away shaking his head. Kris smirked as he walked away as well. His plan was set in motion. ~

“Are you sure, he’ll like it?”

“Kyungsoo, I know men like Jongin. Trust me, he’ll like your look.”

Baekhyun said as they parked the car. Since the whole blocked was filled with cars, they assumed it was from Chanyeol’s party. Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand as they entered the house. A few eyes were on the two, as wolf whistles broke through the awkward staring. Kyungsoo face was flushed, the owl-eyed boy wasn’t use to this type of attention. He wore a tight long-sleeve black mesh top that had three black strips around it. With black leather pants and boots. His hair was feathered and styled like “I purposely made my hair sex crazed”. And a few touches of make-up. Baekhyun was proud of himself. He knew under the lump of rough that was Do Kyungsoo. That a beautiful diamond was hidden.

Baekhyun on the other hand wore a white ripped pants with maroon boots, and a white mesh top with a white long cardigan. He looked like an angel. But yet so far from one. His blonde hair was spiked in a feathery way. Baekhyun walked right up to Chanyeol, he smiled as he licked his bottom lip thinking of how good the blond looked. “You look delicious.” Chanyeol grabbed him by the waist as that movement caused his hand to part from Kyungsoo’s. “Mmm, I taste even sweeter too.” He said as the two broke out into a make out session, right in front of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo walked away not wanting to be scarred by the two.

He walked around a few more lustful gazes fell upon Kyungsoo as he looked in a different direction. Till he noticed a tan blond male, he smiled as he walked up to him. Tapping his shoulder, he turned. It wasn’t Jongin but from the back he definitely passed as him. The guy was the same height, he had a tan complexion not as dark as Jongin’s but definitely not pale. His muscle tone wasn’t as big as Jongin’s but in a jacket, you couldn’t tell the difference. His hair was blond like Jongin’s. He had a slight feminine features, and sharp cheek bones. This man was gorgeous.

“Oh. I’m sorry I thought you were someone else.” Kyungsoo smiled embarrassingly as he blushed. “I hope I didn’t disappoint you too much.” He said with a slight chuckle. The male had a strong accent. It sounded Chinese. “N-no. Not at all. I’m Do Kyungsoo.” He held his hand out. “Huang Zitao.”

His calculations were correct.

“Who are you looking for by any chance?” He asked as his eyes took a good look at Kyungsoo. “Um. Kim Jongin?” He gave a questioned look, Jongin was known more by his nickname. “Um, Kai?” “Oh Kai! I seen him out by the pool. Maybe you should check there.” He said. “Okay, thanks Zitao.” “Please call me Tao.” He called out as he walked away. Tao’s eyes were glued to the petite male till he disappeared into the crowd.

Jongin was out sitting by one of the pool tables. Geez Chanyeol’s parents must be loaded. They had an Olympic size pool, with a kiddy pool and a Jacuzzi. “Is this seat taken?” Kyungsoo said. Jongin was texting on his phone. He didn’t even look up when he answer. “No. Go ahead.” Within seconds he felt pressure on his leg. Kyungsoo sat on Jongin’s lap as he smiled to him. “Thank you!” He said. Jongin smiled, as his arms wrapped around the small male’s waist. “You made it.” Jongin said, as he kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek. The boy blushed.

“I did. I’ve been looking all over for you tonight.”

“I was out here the whole time, Chanyeol said he texted me when he seen you.” “Oh, that ship sailed the moment he seen Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo was a witness to that. “Should have known, the guy has an attention span of a squirrel when it comes to that guy.” They laughed. “Oh, I forgot I owe you something.” “What is it?” He chuckled as his thumb rubbed the hipbone of the male. Kyungsoo leaned in as Jongin’s eyes flicked from Kyungsoo’s eyes to his lips. Their lips collided in a fervent kiss. Jongin closed his eyes savoring the kiss. Kyungsoo’s face was red as his hands went from his lap to Jongin’s hair. Slowly wrapping his arms around the male’s neck. Jongin’s hands held Kyungsoo’s waist. His fingers raked at his hip. He wanted more as he slowly started to get excited. Kyungsoo jumped as he felt something hard. He looked down, then at Jongin. “Are you--?” He asked. “Uh-huh” He whispered against his lips. Kyungsoo took Baekhyun’s words to heart at that moment.

 

**_Put a lock on him, or someone else will. Or worst it’s too late._ **

 

They both looked at each other, until their minds were in sync. They both got up walking back into the house, they ran upstairs. Trying to find a vacant bedroom. As soon as one was found, they ran in locking the door behind them. The two started taking off each other’s clothes, but that was taking too long. So they just individual took off their clothes till they were in their underwear.

Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting the unexpected. Since he knew what Jongin looked like in just shorts? But this time, there was just a thin piece of fabric covering his jewels. Kyungsoo has never been naked in front of anyone beside his family and Baekhyun. Jongin licked his lips as he watched the male strip down to his briefs. He was ready to fuck the living shit out of him, but Kyungsoo was a virgin he had to be gentle- _for now_. He walked over to the male as he kissed him, he scooped his legs up by his hands as he sat the male down on the bed. Their lips constantly moving. Jongin’s hands roamed Kyungsoo’s untouched body. He reveled at the thought that he was and will be the only one having access to the owl-eyed boy. His stopped at the hem of his briefs as his lips trailed down his neck. Kyungsoo moaned as their lips parted.

The boy was on fire, he never felt like this before.

Jongin slid the male’s briefs off as his kisses trailed further down to his torso. Kyungsoo’s finger tangled into Jongin’s blond locks as those plump lips tasted his body. Jongin finally got to the good part, he held Kyungsoo’s length in his hand, licking up his base as he took him in his mouth. Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around the blond’s neck. Eruptions of pleasured cries escaped Kyungsoo’s lips the faster Jongin bobbed his head. Jongin wanted to speed this up, the more the boy screamed the more he wanted to cause those screams. He leaned up as he popped Kyungsoo from his mouth. Kyungsoo was gasping as he gripped the bed sheets. Biting his bottom lip, Jongin just looked at the boy. He couldn’t wait, he was going to prep him but his urges were eating him alive. Jongin slid his boxers off as he leaned into Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Kyungsoo, baby. This is going to hurt. But I promise you, you’re feel so much better.” Kyungsoo mentally braced himself as he took a look at mini Jongin. His eyes widen. “Fuck...” he muttered as he closed his eyes. Jongin sat up on his knees as he aligned himself with Kyungsoo entrance. He watched Kyungsoo. He slid the tip in as Kyungsoo winced, he gripped the sheets harder. “Oh God, it hurts!” Jongin held Kyungsoo’s hip as he pushed in further. Tears started brimming in Kyungsoo’s eyes as his hands reached up for Jongin’s neck, his arms wrapped around him. His nails dug into his shoulder blades.

“Jongin, it hurts.”

Kyungsoo said in pain. As he held on tight to Jongin. Jongin didn’t like seeing Kyungsoo in pain. But he knew after a while. He’d be screaming his name in pure pleasure. “I know, I know. The pain’s almost over.” Kyungsoo just nodded his head, his mouth as hung open as tears streamed from his eyes. Jongin finally pushed the rest of himself in. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s ball sack against his entrance. Kyungsoo was incredibly tight. Jongin was in heaven. “You okay, baby?” Jongin leaned up looking at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nodded, his face was red as dried tears were on his cheeks. “I’m okay, you can start.” Kyungsoo said softly. Even in pain Kyungsoo was still calm. God, Jongin was in love. He leaned down and kissed him as he lifted his pelvis, he slide half of himself out as he pushed back in. Kyungsoo moaned until the kiss. Jongin did this a few more times until it became a rhythm.

Pleasured moans filled the room, the sound of skin-clapping was accompanied. Kyungsoo’s head was buried in the pillow. Jongin’s fist were on both sides of Kyungsoo’s head as he thrust his cock deeper into the boy. Kyungsoo’s fingerprints pressed harder against the blonde’s biceps’. “Fuck, you look so beautiful Kyungsoo.” Jongin said as his head dipped down to Kyungsoo’s neck as the blond left love bites. He wanted to claim the boy as his.

“Let’s try a different position.”

He whispered in his ear. Kyungsoo nodded. Too overdosed with ecstasy to speak. Jongin grabbed the boy’s right leg as he turned him over. Kyungsoo was surprised he was that limber. His stomach was on the mattress as he ass was on full display for Jongin. The blonde bit his bottom lip. As he grabbed Kyungsoo’s ass the boy yelped as he giggled. “All yours.” He said in an innocent tone. “Damn right it is.” He slapped it a few times. Kyungsoo was slightly turned on by the roughness. Jongin pushed himself back into Kyungsoo’s ass. Pushing the male down, and his ass up. Kyungsoo’s face was buried in the pillow as he turned it to the side. Jongin gripped at Kyungsoo’s hips. His pelvis slapped against his ass. Jongin was going extremely fast, Kyungsoo couldn’t contain his screams he gripped the sheets anything to hold onto. He mouth was open.

“Fuck, Jongin...~” The boy couldn’t stop howling the blonde’s name. Jongin lead his head back hearing the screams of his name just made him smile. He smacked Kyungsoo’s ass the faster he went. Kyungsoo pumped at his cock, feeling his peak in the pit of his belly, his eyes twitched at the bliss his body was feeling. He leaned his head up as he turned his head kissing Jongin. Jongin did the same, pumping Kyungsoo’s cock at the same speed of his thrust. His peak was near. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo engaged in a sloppy yet passionate kiss, both of them cumming. Jongin in Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo in Jongin’s hand. Kyungsoo collapsed on the bed. He was breathing heavily, Jongin laid down next to him. They both looked at each other trying to catch their breaths. Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand as he laced their fingers together.

“You were amazing.” Jongin said as he looked at Kyungsoo. “No, you were the amazing one” Kyungsoo kissed Jongin as their tongues swirled together. “Fuck. Do Kyungsoo. You will be the death of me.” Kyungsoo just laughed, his legs felt weak. He didn’t know what Jongin and he was.

“What are we?” He asked looking at the ceiling. Jongin sat up as he looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s eyes shifted to Jongin. “You’re mine’s, and I’m yours.” He said softly as his breath was fanning the boy’s.

“Really?”

“Really.”


	5. Eurphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo may be sore. Butt, he's soaring through the air on Cloud 9.

**Saturday Morning: Chanyeol’s house**

Baekhyun stirred in his sleep, his blond hair was a mess as he mumbled; the sun’s rays were blinding him, even with the “blacked-out” curtain. He sat up, his eyes were still closed. He touched the bed to an empty space. His eyes opened as he looked around for Chanyeol. He smelled food, he pulled the duvet covers off, walking around naked trying to find his underwear. He couldn’t so he just found one of Chanyeol’s sweaters. Lucky it covered his ass.

He yawned as he opened the door, walking through the hall of red cups and bottles. He walked down the stairs. He scratched his head still trying to wake his brain. “Channie?” He called out in the living room. The place was deserted but filled with trash.

“I’m in the kitchen, babe.”

Baekhyun smiled at that name. He walked to the kitchen as the smell of food hit him. “Good morning!” He said cheerfully. He reached up Chanyeol for a kiss. But the tall male just pushed his face. “No, you have morning breath.” Chanyeol didn’t tolerate bad hygiene. Baekhyun pouted. “Just one kiss?” He asked, puckering his lips. “After you brush your teeth.” Baekhyun mumbled incoherent words, Chanyeol slapped his bum.

The blond yelped as he walked back up the stairs. He didn’t know which room was the bathroom so he just open multiple doors, until he found the bathroom which he did. He brushed his teeth making his pearl white fresh and clean for kissing. He walked back into the hall till he heard moans. His ears perked. Turning his head.

“Morning sex?”

Baekhyun mumbled as he chuckled to himself he pressed his ear closer to the door. It was Jongin and another voice he couldn’t make out because they were whimpering a little. Chanyeol came up the stairs wondering what was taking Baekhyun so long. Baekhyun put a finger over his lips as he gestured to the door for Chanyeol to listen. He heard his friend getting it in, as he chuckled knocking on the door.

“Kai, you okay in there?”

As if he didn’t know the answer to that. “Yeah...” Kai said from the other side he was grunting. “Okay, I made breakfast. So uh. Wrap it up!” He said as he grabbed Baekhyun. Knowing Baekhyun would want to know the mystery person. Baekhyun eyes widen, he left Kyungsoo last night. He figured the male would be worried. He called the boy. As the ringtone echoed his brows knitted together in confusion. He heard it coming from upstairs.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol widen eyed as Chanyeol shared the same look. “KYUNGSOO YOU LITTLE SLUT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!” Baekhyun yelled. Within minutes Kyungsoo peaked his head out the door. Baekhyun was at the end of the stairs. Kyungsoo was wearing Kai’s v neck and his briefs as he came down the stairs. “OMO! Do Kyungsoo, are you still a virgin?” Baekhyun asked sarcastically as he placed his hands on his hips. “Hell no!” He said proudly as the two broke out into a laugh. Jongin came down in his boxers. Chanyeol smiled at his dongsaeng. “You little shit.” He mumbled to him. Jongin just smiled as he watched Kyungsoo.

“Did you put it on lock?” He asked him.

“I did.”

“Good!”

“What about you, you think you have a shot?”

“I’m hoping. I don’t even know if he wants a boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun talked as they ate breakfast. Kyungsoo felt like a new person, mentally now. He felt like he just passed through a portal of rebirth. He feels a new. “So how was it?” Baekhyun asked stuffing food in his mouth. He was like a little kid that just looked a beautifully lite Christmas tree.

“It was great.”

Kyungsoo’s facial expressions show otherwise. His face was red. “Well from your moans this morning. It was better than great.” He wiggled his brows. He felt a bit sore. “Will this last long, the soreness?” He rubbed his lower back as he looked at Baekhyun with worried eyes. “No, just sit on a bag of frozen peas for a day. You’ll feel better. You’ll be numb, but you’ll feel better.” “Did you know if you’re numb and move your leg or arm a certain way. You could break it?” He said, eating at his food. “I see sex hasn’t affected your brain flow.” Baekhyun commented.

 

***

 

After breakfast the two couples parted. Jongin took Kyungsoo home, he pretty much stayed the day over at his house. Watching movies, cuddling, and a few rounds of sex slipped through the cracks at times. Jongin felt like a barrier has been broken. I guess sex was definitely responsible for it. It was currently 9 pm, Kyungsoo was in the kitchen cooking the two dinner. In all honestly the boy could have been a professional chef. But his heart was in Neurosurgeon. When your heart is in something, you can’t break from it.

Jongin got a text from Kris saying he too got lucky last night. “Looks like Chanyeol and I were the only ones have a good time, last night.” He chuckled at the text. “What do you mean?” Kyungsoo called from the kitchen. “Kris got lucky too.”

“Oh, really?”

Kyungsoo only knew that name because he heard Junmyeon utter it lately. “Yeah. With that Junmy guy?” Kyungsoo just shook his head. As much as Junmyeon didn’t like Kris, his body couldn’t resist him. Junmyeon didn’t like that, because his heart was still with Minseok.

Kyungsoo and Jongin sat down and ate, they laughed and talked about different topics regarding: South Korea, social media etc. Kyungsoo never thought a guy like this could be his boyfriend. They were polar opposites and yet so in sync. I guess “Opposites do attract.” He smiled, looking at Jongin. Jongin caught the look as he smiled shyly looking at the owl-eyed boy.

“What?” He asked. “Nothing, it’s just I don’t know how long this will last?” Jongin was confused. “What would last?”

“Us? I mean what’s going to happen after high school. What if we never see each other again?”

He asked. He liked Jongin, but there’s no way their careers would EVER cross paths. Jongin huffed in, then out. “We’ll make it work, don’t think too much on it Kyungie.” He said as he kissed his forehead. Kyungsoo blushed, with a small smile.

“Let’s just enjoy the time we have now. And when he get to that path. We’ll cross it with ease.”

He smiled. Kyungsoo’s nerves were calm as he kissed Jongin’s cheek. Words couldn’t express the feeling he had being with the blonde. He was like an escape from reality. After dinner they watched a movie, cuddling into each other. Jongin’s under body was in between Kyungsoo’s legs, Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Jongin’s blonde locks the sensation slowly putting the male to sleep. Kyungsoo went to sleep too. They looked too cute.


	6. Lucidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon has to confront his Demons- I mean, Incub- I mean, One-Night stand. Whereas Minseok has a nice little distraction on the side.

**Monday, School:**

 

Junmyeon was getting books out of his locker, the boy had a council meeting to go to before Lunch. The reason for stopping at his locker. He had been a bit on the edge, he _did_ not at all wanted to run into Kris. He knew for a fact that the jock would have that stupid smile on his face when he sees Junmyeon. He regretted letting his guard down in front of him. Even though Kris was a complete ass. With a capital **DOUCHEBAG**! He was nice at that moment, the liquor in Junmyeon’s head took its toll. And before Junmyie knew it, his legs were spread apart for the male. He internally sighed at the whole ordeal.

“Junmyeonie-hyung!”

Baekhyun yelled. Junmyeon clasped his hand to Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Keep your voice down, big mouth! He could hear you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he shook his head. Junmyeon took his hand from his mouth as he smiled. “Guess who lost their V card?” Baekhyun said happily. “Kyungsoo?” He guessed without hesitation. Baekhyun looked disappointed. “How’d you guess that fast?”

“Well, he’s the only one amongst us that still had it?” He smiled.

They walked down the hall. Junmyeon caught a glimpsed of Kris and his crew. Before he could be seen he turned a corner, pulling Baekhyun along. He was confused by the sudden action. Deep parts of the party were bought up in conversation. “So what did you do at the party?” Baekhyun looked at him with a smile.

“Just stayed with Xiu-Xiu.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh. But Xiumin was with another boy the rest of the night?” Junmyeon’s head whipped to the blond so fast it almost cracked.

“What?” “Yeah, some blonde, I thought it was a girl at first. But he definitely wasn’t.” Baekhyun chuckled. Minseok sure knew how to move on fast. That explains the lack of phone calls and texts for the past two days.

Junmyeon felt bad he wanted to give them another chance. But he threw that away for a night of guilty pleasure. Incredible pleasure... What? No! It was wrong, Junmyeon just wanted to make things right with them. “So, did you see Kris?” Baekhyun changed the topic, not to a good one. “Uh yeah.” He looked down. “He left early, which was weird the guy _loves_ part---“

“I have to go!”

Junmyeon blurted out as he hurried to his class, he sighed as he entered. He sat down, pulling out his books. A few students entered in. The bell was going to ring in a minute.

“Why did you run off?”

Junmyeon heard that deep voice coming from the back of his ear. Junmyeon started to exit his seat but the Chinese male just pulled him back in it, by his uniform coat. Junmyeon turned his head to the side as he seen the confused yet mad expression on Kris’ face. “Hmm. Are you avoiding me Junnie?” He said against his neck, causing shivers to surface through his skin.

“Did I not satisfy you the other night? Are you shame of the pleasure you received because you want it to come from someone else?”

He hit the nail right on the spot. Junmyeon was upset that he slept with Kris instead of Minseok. Junmyeon didn’t answer he just looked down. “It’s okay. You’ll learn to love me.” He said before he kissed his neck. It sounded more like an order then a statement. He leaned up.

“I’ll be waiting for you after class.” He said as his fingers ruffled Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon was red faced. The teacher and the students were staring at him.

“WHAT?” He yelled out of frustration.

 

***

 

Minseok was outside on the campus for lunch. He was sitting under the tree eating a bag of marshmallows. He noticed a familiar blonde walking up to him, he broke out into a smile.

“Are you going to eat all of those on your own?” He asked.

Taking a seat next to the male. “No, do you want one?” He asked handing the bag to him. “I didn’t think you’d find me.”

“I did say I was going to look for you. That wasn’t code for something else. So, what’s up?” He asked the brunette. Taking the bag of marshmallows from the male as the older knitted his brows together.

“Hey? My marshmallows!” He pouted.

“ ** _You’re such a cute baozi. I could just eat you up_** _._ ” The male said in his native Mandarin tongue. “Thanks.” Minseok responded in Korean. “I really enjoyed our date the other day.” He said as he popped a marshmallow into his mouth. Minseok watched the male, his cheeks turned a bright red.

“I have an idea. Want to make a bet? If I can fit 20 marshmallows in my mouth. You have to take me on another date.”

He said, Minseok looked up thinking. “Okay. But you can’t swallow or chew to reduce them while they’re in your mouth.” He said with a stern face. “Alright.” Luhan said as he did some weird throat exercises, Minseok thought they were weird but he disregard it. The brunette began stuffing the marshmallows on by one into his mouth as he gasped a bit. But he was determine to get that date from him.


	7. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok has a date, starts off rough. But soon eruptions of excitement end the date on a good note. Junmyeon doesn't know a thing about baseball, but boy! Can he swing!

**That Night:**

 

Minseok took another good look in the mirror at his reflection. Pleased with himself. He wasn’t sure if he needed to dress up or down. I mean they were just seeing a movie, not going out to dinner. But Luhan might want to go to a café afterwards? He thought.

Luckily, he thought of that.

He wore a blazer with a buttoned up polo shirt. A pair of ripped jeans and vans. It was semi-dress up, in his head at least. He sighed, grabbing his keys leaving the house. The night air ran through his pink/blonde locks. He looked up at the sky just watching the millions of stars watch over him. Sending a small pray to whoever was listening.

He got in his car putting the key in the ignition started the vehicle. Driving down the neighborhood, out onto the city streets. He drove pass malls, stores, restaurants, cafes etc until he came cross the cinema. He parked his car as he got out. Looking for the cute-faced blonde male. Luhan was at the ticket booth, Minseok smiled, walking up to the male. Luhan turned as a smile spread upon his pink lips.

“Hey!”

“Hey.”

“I got our tickets.”

“Awesome.”

Minseok followed the male into the cinema. He immediately was greeted by the aroma of popcorn, nachos, and other delicious snacks. He smiled. Luhan pulled him to the concession stand. Minseok stared down at their hands intertwine. He then looked at Luhan. Luhan caught he gaze as he leaned his head on his shoulder. Minseok found Luhan to be quite clingy, but he liked that. It made him feel loved.

“I like being with you Xiuminie.” Minseok blushed at the affection behind his name.

“I like being with you too Luhan.” He ran his hand through the blonde’s hair. Luhan purred softly as he looked at him. He pecked his cheek softly. Minseok giggled at the action.

The line moved fast as the two got their snacks, and moved to their right theater. The crowd was talking softly till the screen widen indicating the movie was starting. Luhan smiled big he seen the trailers of the movie he’d been dying to see it.

The movie started as the theater quiet down, into the film Luhan cried, laugh, and even had anger expressions at the characters being portrayed on the screen. Minseok thought the movie was okay, he caught a bit of what was going on. There was a sex scene in the movie, he shifted in his seat as it got steamy trying not to look at Luhan. Even though he didn’t know the male that long he did often wonder what it would be like to have him scream his name under him.

 _Calm yourself, Xiumin_.

He thought of gross things and sad things to make the tent go down. But what happen next did not help. Luhan noticed Minseok’s shifting out the corner of his eye, he smiled as he placed his hand on his thigh gently. Minseok calm down some.

_Oh but it didn’t stop there._

Luhan rose his hand higher up to his crotch area. “Lu-..” He was going to protest till Luhan pressed his finger to his lips, in a “shh” manner. Minseok stayed quiet, Minseok grabbed the tub of popcorn as he put in front of Luhan’s hand so no one would see. Minseok unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Luhan dug his hand into his pants as he went underneath his boxers. Luhan gasped. His gaze was facing the screen, but his mind was elsewhere. He was amazed at the size of Minseok, too bad he wasn’t able to see it. Yet at least.

He stroked the male in a slow pace. Minseok bit his bottom lip corner as he breathed heavy since he couldn’t moan. He murmured incoherent words. Luhan smiled pleased with his reaction from the male. His hand moved faster as he developed a rhythm. He thumb occasionally rubbing the slit of his head. That just sent Minseok over the edge. He bucked his hips as his breathing increased rapidly.

“Fuck, Luhan I’m go—“

He couldn’t even finish his sentence. As his seed spilled out onto Luhan’s hand like an erupted volcano. Minseok exhaled as his head hit the back of his seat. Luhan continued looking up at the screen, his fingers came to his lips as if he was licking up Minseok’s essences. Minseok couldn’t believe it. He came across a kinky bastard.

 

***

 

Junmyeon was at home studying his phone kept ringing and dinging for the past hour. He knew it was Kris the male was showing obsessed tendencies and Junmeyon was being to worry. His parents were away for the weekend, at the time he had the house to himself. He heard the doorbell. Not expecting company.

Knitted his brows as he looked around his room, finding his old baseball bat grabbing it. He travelled down the dark hall, he heard a knock this time. He wasn’t sure what to do. Open the door and swing or Open the door and whack. He preferred to swing. He wouldn’t hurt the intruder too much. He got to the handle as he twisted it open. Within seconds he swung the baseball to the head of the male as he fell to the ground. It all happened so fast, he gasped as soon as he realized who it was.

“Kris!”

He was shocked and mad at the same time. Dropping the bat, he ran to the male, Kris’ eyelids were heavy, but not quite close.

“D-don’t ch-all da ambulance.” He said half unconscious, he said while swatting his hand in the air. Junmyeon felt guilty, he had to get Kris inside without anyone seeing. He quickly brace himself as put his arms under the older’s pits dragging him in. He caught his breath. Kris wasn’t heavy but he was tall. A 5’9 male dragging a 6’2 male can cause you to lose your breath.

He quickly got a warm clothe and towels to treat the other’s wound. He sat down on the floor as he placed Kris’ head in his lap, slowly dabbing the wet towel on his forehead. He smiled admiring the Chinese man’s features. He was handsome. If he wasn’t a creep, Junmyeon would consider dating him.

His fingers slid up and down his face from his nose to his pink lips to his jawline up to his cheekbones. Junmyeon just stared as he leaned in gently kissing those soft lips, his fingers touched the other’s face. Kris had regain consciousness. And in the best way too, his limbs started coming to life again. But he didn’t want to spoil the moment, his tongue jolted into Junmyeon’s mouth. The younger leaped away as he yelled. Kris’ head hit the floor as he winced. Rubbing it.

“Fuck...” He said under his breath.

“What the fuck, man?”

“I should be saying that to you, but lucky for you I actually enjoyed it.”

Junmyeon huffed as he looked at the male. Getting up off the floor, he took the dirty towels into the kitchen. “I apologize, I don’t know what came over me. I was wrong for it.” He spoke as he felt a kiss on his neck and down his shoulder. “Don’t be.” Kris said against his shoulder, snaking his arms around his waist. “Kris stop.” He pulled the older’s arms from him. “Why are you even here, huh? How did you get my address? What do you want from me?” Junmyeon was getting tired of being fondled by the older without any explanation.

“Because I wanted to see you. Baekhyun gave it to me. And I wanted to make you feel good.” He said that last part lowly as he walked closer to him. Junmyeon hit the male’s chest. “Make me feel good? I told you that night was a mistake. I was valuable Kris. I don’t like you, and I never will! When will you fucking get it?” Junmyeon couldn’t have said it any clearer.

Kris just looked at the male. He nodded as he got the message. “You know Junmyeon. Minseok did right, by leaving you. You’re a cold, selfish human being that only looks out for his benefit and don’t care who he uses to get what he wants.” He said before he left, slamming the door. That rubbed Junmyeon the wrong way as he sat on the couch thinking about what Kris said.


	8. Disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo's mom is "No Fun". She test the waters, but Kyungsoo and Jongin have a life support.

“Have you told your parents about us?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Are you kidding me? They would flip if they found out I was in a relationship. Let alone with a boy. My parents’ asses are winded up so tight. I often wonder how they shit.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin as they laughed.

“I told my parents about you. My mom is dying to meet you.”

“Your mom sounds like a nice lady.”

“Yeah she is. My dad is like a handy man type. You know anything about tools?” Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo. The two were sitting in his Kyungsoo’s room. Jongin’s body was wrapped around Kyungsoo’s as the older stroked his blond locks. Jongin found it soothing. He would often fall sleep in his embrace.

“Not a clue. But I do know how to run a business. My lemon stand at 5 was making 5x more than little Jisoo’s from down the street.” He said with a smile. Jongin looked Kyungsoo as he sat up, placing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo’s arms looped around Jongin’s neck. Jongin arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling the older back as Jongin plopped down on the bed. Kyungsoo fell on top of him. Kyungsoo’s sat up as he straddled Jongin. He felt something harder under his thighs.

“You can’t be serious?”

“This is not my fault. You did this.” Jongin pointed up to Kyungsoo, as the older bit his finger in return. “Such a violent squishy.” Jongin said as he bucked his hips up, Kyungsoo moaned at the movement. “Come on, Kyungie. You can’t leave me hangin’?” He had dramatic sad eyes.

“I can’t my parents will be home soon.”

“Okay, but there’s other alternatives.” He said with a smirk. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin catching his drift. “Okay.” He said as Jongin sat up, Kyungsoo got on the floor down on his knees. He looked up at Jongin. “You know you don’t have to if you don’t want to?” He said to Kyungsoo if he changed his mind.

“No, I want to.”

He said with a smile. Jongin was flushed as he watched his boyfriend unzip his pants, pulling out his cock. Kyungsoo can never not be surprised at Jongin’s size. He licked it a few times. Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a few pointers on a blow job but he dismissed it never thinking he’d be in this situation.

Time is a funny thing.

His brain reached for those pointers as he placed the head in his mouth. Jongin grunted at the warmness of his mouth. Kyungsoo sucked on the head lightly as he looked up at Jongin the younger had his eyes closed biting his bottom lip. Kyungsoo just stared in awe. “You know it would help if you could go faster?” Jongin said with his eyes still closed. Kyungsoo nodded as he remembered another trick Baekhyun told him. He hollowed out his cheeks as he bobbed his head back and forth on Jongin’s pelvis.

The younger ran his fingers through the other’s hair as he pushed him further down. Kyungsoo placed his palms on his knees as he let Jongin take control. He oddly liked it. Jongin leaned back on one palm as the other was tangled in Kyungsoo’s locks.

 

***

 

“I believe there’s a promotion in store for you hun.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely. Sanghoon Seonbae-nim. Was pleased with your discovery. I give it till next Tuesday.”

Kyungsoo’s parents came from there award ceremony. They were talking about the discovery Kyungsoo’s father made during an operation. His senior was indeed impressed he got an award for it.

“Where’s Kyungsoo?”

His mother asked. She hung up her coat. “I hope he ate.”

“If not, you know very well the boy is able to cook a full course meal.” His father commented. Watching his wife climb the stairs to Kyungsoo’s run.

“Kyungsoo honey, didn’t you hear me call y--” She opened his door to find him studying with Jongin.

“Oh hello? Who are you?” She asked looking at Jongin.

“Oh mom, this is Kim Jongin. He’s in my Biology class, we were just studying for this huge test tomorrow.” He looked at Jongin, Jongin nodded. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Do.” He bowed as he flashed a smile to her. “Likewise. Kyungsoo I was going to get started on dinner. Jongin would you like to join us?” His mother asked. Jongin’s eyes shifted from Kyungsoo to Mrs. Do.

“Sure. I’d love to.”

He looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked away to not make the tension obvious. Mrs. Do watched them as she nodded. “Okay, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes.” The only friends Kyungsoo had around the house were Suho and Baekhyun, they participated in Debate together. But not once has Kyungsoo mentioned Jongin?

As Mrs. Do closed the door hearing her heels _clicked_ down the stairs. Kyungsoo released a huge sigh. “That was close.” He tossed his Biology book. Jongin tossed his book too.

“You need to cum faster, next time?”

Kyungsoo said as he leaned into his boyfriend. Jongin wrapped his arms around his body. His hands slowly going down to his backside. “Not my fault it was your first blowjob. You should have told me.” He said. “Wait…there’s a next time.” He wiggled his brows. Groping his ass. “If you can get through this dinner with them. Then you have unlimited blowjobs for the next month.”

“Okay, you’re on. We should kiss on it.” Kyungsoo leaned down embracing the blond’s lips, he found himself straddling Jongin.

 

*******15 MINUTES LATER*******

 

“So Jongin? What type of activities you do? If you do any school activities?” Mrs. Do asked as she ate at the spaghetti that was prepared. Kyungsoo’s mother was a very blunt woman, nor understood social ques.

“Mom?”

“Honey, don’t interrogate our dinner guest. If he doesn’t want to answer he doesn’t have to.”

“Thank you, Mr. Do. But I don’t mind. I’m Captain of the football team.” He said as looked at Mrs. Do. “That’s interesting. Maybe you can teach Kyungsoo.” His father commented with a chuckle. Kyungsoo was just done with his parents, as he shook his head. “Yeah. I bet I could.” Jongin said with subtle lust in his tone. His mother narrowed her eyes, reading in between the lines.

“How did you and Kyungsoo meet?”

Kyungsoo looked up at his mother, as well as Jongin, and Mr. Do. He couldn’t believe the behavior she was giving off. She’s not like this on a regular bases.

“Mom why are yo—“

“It was around the bell rang. I sprang my wrist, and Kyungsoo saw me putting the gauze on, wrong. And he helped me. The rest was history.” Jongin can tolerate a lot. But the one thing that was getting on his nerves right now was Mrs. Do. The woman was insufferable and uptight. Oppose to her husband who seemed very relaxed and mellow.

But since he care about Kyungsoo a lot, he let her snide remarks roll off his back. “I just find it baffling. You don’t seem like the type that _my_ Kyungsoo hangs with? In fact you don’t even seem like you two aren’t even on the same spectrum when it comes to social parties.”

Mrs. Do was reading Jongin like filth. Kyungsoo was seething in rage as he tried to keep a calm demeanor. “I know guys like you, I went to school with guys like you. All you want is to use people.” Mrs. Do rose from her seat as she stood up over the table, she had a steak knife in her hand. Her husband tried to grab her wrist as she flicked her way from his grasp. “I don’t know what you think you’re pulling but you will not use my son for your sadistic pleasure!” She said this while she slammed the knife into the polished wood of the table. Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn’t frighten by the woman’s actions.

“Mrs. Do, with all do res—“

“GET OUT!” She yelled as she pointed to the door.

“Mom, what the hell!” Kyungsoo yelled out as he rose from his seat.

“Shut up, Kyungsoo! Leave Jongin!”

Jongin was stunned without a word he left. He was angry and shocked. He didn’t understand. It went from 0 to 1000 in just seconds. Maybe Mrs. Do had a bad experience in school when it came to jocks. But Jongin wasn’t like that. He cared for Kyungsoo, yes on the outside they had different interests, and friends. But underneath that he was still human with a heart. And that heart was beating for Kyungsoo. He got in his car as he hit the wheel in a rage. He tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to contain his anger. He sped off out of the neighborhood.

Kyungsoo watched from his upstairs window seeing Jongin drive off. He was beyond mad at his mother. She was going overboard. He was so mad he stormed off to his room, locking his door.

“What the hell was that?” Mr. Do looked at his wife trying to register the debacle that just happened. “I was protecting Kyungsoo!”

“Like hell you were, how could you run that guy off? He seemed like a nice kid.”

“ _Nice kid_? I know guys like him. They are sick they will talk _nice_ to you like their friends. And use you until there is no drop of you left! Kyungsoo has a bright future, it shouldn’t be perished by a parasite like Jongin! Kyungsoo might not get it now, but he will.”

She said going to the kitchen to clear the table. “What are you talking about? They’re just friends?” He said going after her. “No they’re not.” She said standing over the sink. “

They’re lovers. I see the way they look at each other. Kyungsoo is gay.” His father’s eyes widen. His face showed about five different expressions till there was a silence.

“How do you know?” He asked. “Because I was like that with Kim Taewon at his age.” She placed her hand over her mouth as tears streamed down. Mr. Do wrapped his arms around his wife as he rubbed her head. She leaned into his neck.

“I just don’t want to see him hurt. Is that so wrong?” She was sobbing. Kyungsoo’s mother wasn’t upset that he was gay. Just at the fact that he might get with the wrong guy.

 

***

 

The car ride to school was silent. Kyungsoo just leaned his head against the window as he stared blankly out the window. Baekhyun kept stealing glances. He’s seen Kyungsoo emotionless, but not desolate. Especially since Jongin has been keeping a smile on his face. He texted Jongin numerous times as well as call.

No response. Kyungsoo was just completely drained. He was a walking shell. His mother has managed to ruin his love life in just a few words and a matter of minutes. He felt bad for Jongin. He wanted to make things right, but the blonde refuses to speak with him.

“Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun said gently, he was worried about him. Luckily Kyungsoo didn’t talk to Baekhyun about the situation he didn’t want him yapping on about it. He was sadden by everything. He knew Jongin’s feelings were hurt. Even if the blond doesn’t show his emotions he can tell by body language.

Arriving at the school grounds Kyungsoo hurried out the car as soon as Baekhyun parked. “Kyungsoo! Wait up!” Baekhyun hurried after the other grabbing his shoulder.

“Kyungsoo what’s with you?”

“Don’t touch me!”

He was mad, looking at his friend.

“Squishy it’s me, calm down.” He looked at him.

Kyungsoo slumped his shoulders as he began to whimper. Baekhyun immediately embraced the boy. “I hate her so much Baek. How could she be so cruel?” Kyungsoo sobbed. Baekhyun rubbed his back in a soothing motion.

“It’s okay, let it out hun.”

He said. Kyungsoo lifted himself from Baekhyun’s neck. “Jongin was over my house Friday. And my parents came home. My mom was interrogating Jongin like he was so type of criminal. Then she just went postal and told him to leave. I haven’t heard from him since.” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo as he took his hand.

“Hey Baekhyun where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Since Baekhyun wanted to personally slap the shit out of Kyungsoo’s mom. He couldn’t so he had to do the next best thing. Jongin.

Baekhyun walked over to the popular group as he yanked Chanyeol out the way and slapped Jongin. There was a silence. “Hey Baekhyun you can—“ He then slapped Kris too. Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol.

“You want it too?” He yelled. Baekhyun had his hand up ready to swing at anyone who had shit to say. Chanyeol shook his head as his eyes widen. “Anyway. You, Jongin need to talk to Kyungsoo NOW!” Baekhyun doesn’t look like the fighter or someone violate. But he uses it when he has too.

Jongin looked at Baekhyun with narrowed eyes. Then at a distance he looked up at Kyungsoo. The other had his mouth gaped open. He was shocked Baekhyun would do such a thing. Jongin moved from the crowd as he walked over to Kyungsoo. He let go of his cheek.

“I’m sorry he did that. I d-didn’t tell him to do this. I swear!” Kyungsoo said, tears forming in his eyes. Jongin’s expression soften as his thumbs swiped across Kyungsoo’s milky skin, wiping away the tears.

“It’s fine. His hits aren’t compared to the pile-ups we get out on the field.” Kyungsoo smiled. “But still...” Kyungsoo reached his hand as he touched Jongin’s cheek, the other flinched. “…We should still take you to the first aid-kit at least.” Jongin placed his hand over Kyungsoo. Savoring the touch. Kyungsoo blushed as they walked together.

“Looks like my work here is done.” Baekhyun said with a proud smile. “Let’s go Channie!” He said as he latched onto Chanyeol’s arm, pulling him along. “Don’t pull too hard Baekhyun.” He exclaimed.

 

***

 

Junmyeon was in daze he found himself looking out at the basketball court seeing the basketball team. He was in Trigonometry, he couldn’t focus. Maybe Kris was right? Maybe he was the reason why he in Minseok didn’t work out? Junmyeon was so into his studies and the fact that the presidential elections were happening then. He neglected his boyfriend. Driving him into the hands of that deceitful Luhan. He was just like Kris. Full of lust and will do anything to get what he wants.

“Sunbae?”

Junmyeon looked up as he was greeted by Jongdae. Jongdae smiled as he looked down at Junmyeon. “What is Jongdae?” He asked. “Oh um. Class is over.” Junmyeon looked around to see it was just him and Jongdae.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the council meeting, together.” His voice went high a bit. Junmyeon looked out at the window then back at Jongdae. “Sure.” The copper-haired male blushed. “Great! I mean cool.” He turned as he placed his book over his face.

Junmyeon just smiled at his Hoobae. Now that he thinks of it. Jongdae was always there to cheer him up whenever he felt down. Its funny how life is? You push aside the ones who care for you the most. The two walked out into the halls as they discussed the topics in the upcoming council meeting. Junmyeon bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m sor—.” He looked up to see Minseok. “Xiumin-hyung.”

“Junmyie.” He said as he looked down to see the book that was dropped, picking it up he handed it to Junmyeon. Minseok looked over to Jongdae then back at Junmyeon. They just stared at each other.

“Baby! C’mon we have class.”

Luhan came through the crowd as he snaked his arms around Minseok’s pulling him along. “Right.” He said as he felt like he just landed on Earth. Luhan looked at Junmyeon as a smirk appeared. Junmyeon really did have a deep hatred for that guy. ~

 

***

 

Kyungsoo was watching the nurse dab peroxide on Jongin’s cheek, the male winched from time to time. Kyungsoo looked at him with worried eyes. Jongin caught his gaze as he chuckled. “Ugh, cheer up jagi. I’m fine.” He said. “I know but I have an obligation to worry about you. Even if you do deserve it.” He muttered that last part as he got up from the chair walking over to the little cot Jongin was sitting on. The nurse said that he was fine and free to go if he’d like. She said before dashing into the office. Kyungsoo sat next to the tanned male.

“Kyungsoo. I don’t care what your mother thinks of me. I like you a lot and I’ll be damned if I let her get in the way of what’s mine.” Kyungsoo smiled as he rolled his eyes.

“That’s still my mom.”

He said, but he wanted to be with Jongin as well regardless of what his mother thought of the two of them. “We can make this work. Just from now on we’ll have our fun…” He was saying, his lips moving closer to his. “…At your place.” He said. “Mm, my room is sound proof so being loud is not off limits.” Jongin said against his lips as they finally smashed together. Kyungsoo smiled into the kiss as his hands caressed Jongin’s face.


	9. Gradification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is self-conscious because of the new student. Kyungsoo is thinking about going on a diet, Jongin is against it. He likes the older squishy. Tao brings up something Jongin doesn't want to be reminded of.

“So this is the Biology room. It’s kinda okay. I personal sleep through it. But if you like Biology that’s cool.” Baekhyun said moving the new student along. Baekhyun was in charge of showing new students around the school. He liked, it gave him the opportunity to figure out where the students fit in. The new student he was showing was a guy by the name of Yixing Zhang. Baekhyun definitely had googly eyes for the Chinese male. But his heart was with a certain elf-giant, Paradox I know.

Yixing could only pick up half of what Baekhyun was saying. He had a whole month to brush up on his Korean, and he barely knew the basics. His black locks pushed back while his undercut was shown. Baekhyun noticed the male was quiet the whole time through the tour, so he decide to break the tension between the two.

“So, how are you liking Seoul?”

He asked the male. Yixing looking at Baekhyun as he nodded. “It’s nice. I really like.” He smiled, Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from poking at his dimples. “You are so cute, the boys will eat you up!” Yixing knitted his brows together He picked up. ‘Boys’ and ‘eat you up’. And that definitely struck some fear into him. He took that in the literal sense.

“No! I don’t taste good.”

Yixing said as he shook his head. Baekhyun looked at him. “No, I mean th...- I think, you’ll be safe with me.” He asked as he put his arm around the male. The bell rang as students poured into the halls. Yelling, talking, and laughing filled the halls. Baekhyun walked through the halls, with Yixing walking behind him. Chanyeol was walking with Kris as the two saw Baekhyun.

“Hey babe.” Chanyeol said as he greeted Baekhyun with a kiss. Kris rolled his eyes at the two displaying their love. Yixing blushed as he looked away at the two. When he looked back up he had intimidating eyes looking back at him. Which of course belonged to Kris. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun pulled himself from Chanyeol. “Everyone this is Zhang Yixing-ssi. Yixing this is Park Chanyeol and Wu Yifan, but he prefers Kris.” Yixing eyes lit up to find someone else who spoke Mandarin. “ ** _It’s nice to meet you. Yixing_**.” “ ** _Likewise_**.” Yixing smiled. “ ** _I like your smile_**.”

“ ** _Thank you_**.” He chuckled. Baekhyun watched the two. He didn’t know Mandarin so all he could do was watch the two. “ ** _You know if you’re done here with Baekhyun. You can finish the tour with me if you’d like_**?” “ ** _I’d love too_**. **_Do you have any quiet places? It’s offlay loud. Preferable rooms with good locks_**?” Kris smirked. “ ** _Of course. It’d be very rude if someone would disrupt our ‘tour’_**.” Yixing bowed to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the two strolled off. Chanyeol chuckled as he watched the two. “Do you know what they were saying?” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol. “They’re basically going to fuck.” He said to Baekhyun as the two walked to their next class.

***

Kyungsoo was in study hall with Junmyeon the two were reading books. Junmyeon was studying on his upcoming debate. Where Kyungsoo was studying his Neurobiology book. He was going to take a pre-college exam test for it. With the results it will match him with the college that will best help improve his knowledge. “Kyungsoo, can I bother you for a second?”

“Is it that important?” Kyungsoo didn’t look up from his book as he spoke.

“If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t bring it up.” The older sassed. Kyungsoo sighed as he took his glasses off and pulled his head from his book.

“Alright, you’ve got five minutes.” He said. Junmyeon too, took his glasses off.

“Okay. You know things with me and Minseok are officially over. So there’s someone else in the picture who I never truly seen as a potential lover. But I like this person. We have so much more in common. Do you think I should pursue them?”

“Who is it?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Jongdae.”

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo questioned then he thought about it. “Well he’s smart, you two do have similar traits. I can see you two together.” He said as he nodded. “Alright, I guess I’ll take him out on a date.”

“Excellent. Are we done?” Kyungsoo said putting his glasses back on. “Of course, we’re done.” Junmyeon said doing the same. The two went back to their books. Well at least that’s what they thought.

“BOO!”

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s shoulder’s as the younger of the two leaped up his glasses fell from his face. Jongdae, which was accompanying him. Picked them up. “Here you are, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae said with a smile as he handed them to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was busting a gut as he watched a petrified Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun that wasn’t funny!” Junmyeon said, hit the back of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun wiped an invisible tear, as he smiled. “It was to me.” The teacher watched the scene in front of her. “Okay that’s enough. Baekhyun go back to class, you too Jongdae.” She ordered. Within a second later the bell rang. Students packed up their things as they shipped out of the classroom.

Kyungsoo flew out he didn’t want to see Baekhyun. Instead he went to Jongin’s previous class, to meet him there. Jongin came out with a tall pale guy, he had a stoic face and black feather hair. Apart from the skin complexion, and facial features. He and Jongin could be twins. They even have the same body structure. Well from what you could see from the uniform.

“That’s crazy isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but we’ll turn it around in the next season. I’m sure of it.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“I’ll hold you to it, see you around Kai.”

“See you too, Sehun.”

At that moment, Jongin seen Kyungsoo as he smiled. Kyungsoo walked closer to Kyungsoo as Jongin pulled him in for a kiss. Kyungsoo just melted into it as he moaned softly. Jongin broke the kiss with a laugh. “I didn’t know you moan in a kiss?” Kyungsoo smiled biting his bottom lip. “I actually don’t but I thought it was sexy.”

“It’s cute. But I don’t want anyone else hearing those beautiful moans but me.” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s books as they walked to the shorter male’s locker. “So anything special happen today?” Jongin said leaning on the locker next to Kyungsoo’s. “Except me wanting to kill Byun Baekhyun, just an average Thursday.”

“But it’s Monday.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo laughed. “What did he do?” The younger commented as he checked his phone.

“The little rat scared me. I was studying for my Neurobiology test. And he just came up from behind me and shouted Boo! I don’t know how him and I ended up being friends. It baffles me to this day. Other than Debate. We have nothing in common.”

He sighed, taking the books from Jongin, as he put them in his locker. What Kyungsoo said really rattled Jongin? “Well you and I don’t have much in common. But we ended up together.” Kyungsoo was looking forward as he turned to the male. He his arm around Jongin’s. “You’re right. You we did end up together, and happy. Then I guess there’s a reason why I and that pinhead became friends after all.” Jongin laughed. “You’re one in a million Kyungsoo.” The younger threw his arms around the older. As the two walked to the lunchroom.

***

Ah Lunch time, the only subject were people can receive a guaranteed A. Kyungsoo was in line with Jongin. Junmyeon and Jongdae were ahead of them.

“What were you planning on getting?” Jongdae asked Junmyeon. “The Cobb salad. And you?” Junmyeon asked the younger. “Just a garden salad.” The two got there salads as they walked to the register. Kyungsoo chuckled at the two as Jongin just rolled his eyes. “What are you getting?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin.

“A big juicy burger!” Kyungsoo gave him a face. “Hey, unlike those two I have to put weight on for football. Besides I’ll sweat it off in practice and the gym tonight.” He shrugged. Kyungsoo did envy his boyfriend’s body. He ate like a pig but balanced it off with exercise. “I’ll just get the pasta.” Kyungsoo said in a sad tone. Jongin picked up Kyungsoo’s strange behavior.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo shook his head. Jongin wasn’t taken no for an answer. “Hey…” He grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist. “Talk to me, what’s wrong?” He asked. “It’s just you’re really fit and have a great body. How do you do it?” Jongin blinked his eyes he smiled. “Kyungsoo. I’m an athlete. I work out. I have to maintain a strict workout and a meal plan to keep in shape. Kyungsoo I like you for who you are rather you have rolls or abs. Please don’t feel that way about yourself.” He said. Jongin reached down to tickle Kyungsoo tummy as it made the older giggle. “You’re my Pillsbury dough boy. And I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He kissed the older on his cheek as he giggled. To be honest Kyungsoo only put on about 5 pounds since he dated Jongin. That’s how you someone is happy in a relationship is when they put on weight.

The two finally paid for their food as they sat down. Jongin didn’t mind sitting with his friends at the popular table but he noticed Kyungsoo felt out of place at times. Jongin hated to see the heart-shaped male like that. So the two found a table of their own. A lot of Jongin’s friends still can’t believe the two were dating. Most people thought Jongin and Sehun would be together, since Sehun was co-captain of the football the two were hip and hip. But I guess the chemistry wasn’t there.

Now Baekhyun fit right in with the popular kids. He was loud, outgoing, funny, and knew all of the gossip in school. So it was basically Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Krystal, Amber, Taeyeon, Soyou, Mark, Jackson, Shownu, and Jooheon. Jongin didn’t mind, he actually in enjoyed spending time with Kyungsoo. A few minutes later Yixing came into the lunchroom. The Chinese male got in line as he looked over the different foods not sure on what to get.

Kris watched the dimpled male as he got up from his seat. He walked over to him with wide strides. Yixing unaware of the male’s presence behind him as he picked up a salmon platter. “ ** _Hey_**.” Yixing jumped as he almost dropped the food. Lucky Kris caught it. “ ** _Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you_**.” Yixing calmed his nerves as he smiled. “ ** _It’s alright_**.” He grabbed the platter.

“ ** _Hey, you want to sit with me and my friends? Baekhyun is there_**?” He gestured to the table filled with nosey teens. Yixing had an unsure look on his face. “ ** _I might not understand them_**?” Yixing looked to them. “ ** _I have friends over there that are Chinese. You won’t stick out. I promise._** ” Yixing began to smile, as Kris melted from those dimples. The two walked over to him. “ ** _Everyone this is my new friend Yixing, he doesn’t speak much Korean so make him feel comfortable please_**.” Kris said in his native tongue. Everyone nodded. Mark and Jackson kept asking him questions about his life. But Jackson seem to be the closest to Yixing since they both grew up in China. Pretty much everyone around the table was speaking Mandarin that lunch period.

Now Baekhyun felt out of place. He snuck away from the table as he moved to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s table to talk with them. Chanyeol noticed at first be he figured the blond wanted to be with his friend. Kyungsoo was all smiles until he saw Baekhyun. As those heart shaped lips grew into a scowl.

“You’re not welcomed over here!” Kyungsoo said with venom laced in his voice. Baekhyun pouted. “Hold on, Kyungsoo, he’s your friend. Don’t be like that. You two talk this out.” Jongin said as he kissed Kyungsoo head and got up. Chanyeol watched Jongin as the two went to a different table. Kyungsoo was left with Baekhyun standing in front of him.

“Kyungsoo I’m sorry, I was just playing, and you know I’m a jokester. I didn’t realized I took it that far.” Baekhyun was sincere in his apology. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, but soften them. “Apology accepted.” The blond took a seat as he smiled.

“Is everything alright with you and Baekhyun?” Jongin asked. “What do you mean?” Chanyeol retorted. “Well he came over sad, did something happen?” Chanyeol thought for a moment. “Well, there’ this new kid his name is Zhang Yixing, and Kris hyung is taken a liking to him. He pretty much told everyone at the table to speak Mandarin because he’s not fluent in Korean. Baekhyun must have felt out of place.”

Chanyeol said digging into his food on his tray. “Why don’t you just teach him Mandarin? You’re fluent in it?” He said to the older. “Plus you can make it into a sexual game. Like strip poker?” Chanyeol’s ears perked up at that. “Challenge accepted.” Chanyeol said. The two males went back to the table where their lovers’ were. The bell rang, the four departed going to their next class.

 

***

Jongin headed to the gym that night, he wore himself out at Practice but regardless working out was relaxing to him. The once blond-now-brunette male was doing his weight lifting till a familiar figure approached him. “Kai, what’s happenin’?” Tao said as he wore a black tank and black addidas sweats with a pair of Jordan’s. “Not much, man. What’s up with you?” He asked him as he put the weight down.

“That kid, I seen you with the small one with a spiked hair, are you with him?” Tao didn’t remember much from the party, just that he got drunk and got a drunken blowjob from Sehun. “Yes, I am.” He smiled widely. “You know I saw him first?” Tao said. “Maybe, but I made the first move.” Jongin smiled.

 

******FLASHBACK: 2 MONTHS AGO******

 

_Tao was out in the parking lot, he graduated from the school a year ago but he still had friends here, that and he was Jongin’s ride. Since the younger didn’t have a car yet. Tao watched the students leave the facility, he was outside leaning against his white Audi till a particular face caught his eye. There he goes again. Watching the male he was talking with a few people. He remembered one of the faces as Kim Junmyeon, he was the Class President. The two male’s talked as his eyes drifted up to meet Tao’s. His lips parted as he turned his head. Tao just closed his eyes with a smirk. Jongin finally came out, accompanied by Sehun. The male had fluffy brown hair at the time._

_“What it is, Kai?” Tao said as he smiled. “Hey Tao. Sehun you remember Tao right?” Tao’s eyes drifted to Sehun as he smiled. “Oh Sehun, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” The brunette blushed slightly but he brushed it off._

_“Likewise, hyung.”_

_Jongin noticed both men were staring at each other. He cleared his throat as Tao took that as his que. “Well I’ll see you around.” Tao said to Sehun. “Yeah. I’ll see you later Kai.” Sehun said as he walked away. Tao tilted his head as he watched Sehun’s ass switch._

_“I don’t see how you two didn’t hook up?”_

_Jongin smiled as he looked back at Sehun he was talking with his friends. “We just don’t click in that way.” He said looking back. “I thought you two hooked up, before?” Jongin asked._

_“Sehun’s a fun time, but he’s not boyfriend material. But who is… is him.” Tao pointed to Do Kyungsoo, him and Byun Baekhyun were walking to his car. Jongin turned his head to look a Kyungsoo he DEFINITELY wasn’t his type but he was cute, like a twink._

_“You can just smell his cherry from over here.” He sniff dramatically as he wiggled his brows at Jongin. The older said as he looked at him, partially eye raping him. “I bet you can’t pop him?” Jongin raised a brow. “I’m Kim Jongin, bruh. I can do anything.” He said as he looked at him with a tilt of the head. “Okay deal.” “You’re on.” They shook on it. As the two got in the car._

******END OF FLASHBACK******

 

“So you popped him?” Tao said with widen eyes. Jongin nodded. “But if you popped him then why you still with him. You don’t have to take it that far?” He told the younger. “I like him, he’s growing on me. I was going to invite him to dinner at my parents’ tomorrow night. I went to his last time, absolute disaster…”

“Wait hold up. You had dinner at his house with his parents?” “Yeah, his dad was cool but his mom was a total bitch.” Tao just laughed. “Well my mom won’t chase him out, so I can’t wait.”

“Well looks like you got a real keeper Kai. Don’t fuck it up.” He gave him a stern look, as he walked away. Kai just shook his head at Tao. He knew the older has a thing for Kyungsoo but he wasn’t going to let the Chinese man get his hands on him. Yes, Tao was Jongin’s closest friends’ but the male couldn’t be trusted when it came to hearts. ~


	10. Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol needs to stop lusting after Jongin's family! Kyungsoo finally get's to meet the Kim Clan, and let's just say they're so cool they should be living in Antarctica.

Kyungsoo was observing himself in the mirror, in his room. He lifted his shirt revealing his stomach. Kyungsoo wasn’t chubby, but he wasn’t skinny like Baekhyun either. Come to think of it, Baekhyun did have abs? All he does is eat junk food and play video games? How the hell does he have the time to get abs? Kyungsoo kept asking himself as he rubbed his stomach. He had a cute belly, he found himself poking it. But he thought of Jongin.

“Why do you have to be all hot and buff?”

He yelled into the atmosphere as the thought of his lover’s physique drifted into his mind. To be honest before the two met. Kyungsoo had seen Jongin around the school with that Sehun fella. How come they didn’t become a thing? They’re both hot, and buff, and good at sports. Kyungsoo started to feel sad. He was always over analyzing things. Always putting himself down. The male was worthy of love, but at this point he couldn’t see it. He sighed as he pulled his shirt down. He needed advice when it came to love at times. So he called the only person he knew was skilled in this area.

Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dialed the male’s number, as it rang a few times.

**Baekhyun:**

**“** H-Hey... ah...”

**Kyungsoo:**

“Hey Baekhyun, do you have a minute?”

**Baekhyun:**

_Oh yeah ~_ I have a ma-minute. What’s sa-sup!

_Kyungsoo was skeptical over Baekhyun’s weird speech pattern. He raised a brow as heavy breathing was on the other end and another voice he couldn’t quite make out but it was deep._

**Kyungsoo:**

“Well I just wanted to know if you think me and Jongin are right for each other. I mean I know he cares for me but I don’t know, I’m letting my insecurities get the better of me. What do you think?”

**Baekhyun:**

“I think…” Baekhyun panted on the other line as an incoherent voice was talking to me in the background. “I think you shouldn’t let your doubts get to you. You’re a very smart guy Kyungsoo, and I really think you and Kai belong together. Regardless of how the world may view you.” Baekhyun spoke.

_Kyungsoo thought about it for a minute. He was right. Thinking of the time that his mother went completely postal was a representation of how the world may view the two. And the fact that they managed to make their relationship last since then, just proves the two can handle anything._

**Kyungsoo:**

“You’re right, Thanks Bacon! By the way, what are you doing? You sound odd over the phone?”

**Baekhyun:**

“Oh…” Baekhyun chuckled on the other end. “Chanyeol is teaching me Mandarin. I gotta go!” He hung up.

Kyungsoo shrugged although that still didn’t explain why he sounded so weird over the phone. The boy went out his room and into the kitchen to fix him some cereal. As he sat down his mind wondered, till he widen his eyes in realization.

“EW! And on the phone too! That shameless whore.” At that moment the boy had lost his appetite. And yet at that same moment, Baekhyun was laughing to himself.

 

***

 

It was Friday night, tonight was the last football game of the season, till basketball season started. Kyungsoo didn’t want to miss this game. Plus Jongin and Kyungsoo was having dinner at Jongin’s parent’s house. So the owl-eyed boy couldn’t escape. Then again he didn’t mind attending the game. He and Baekhyun were high up on the bleaches. And a few bleachers down Kris and Lay, along with the popular kids were there.

Even though everyone in the school knew about Kyungsoo and Jongin not much was different when it came to socializing. Granted people that knew Jongin would come to Kyungsoo asking him where he was if he had missed school that day. But he was glad nothing had change, he didn’t want to subject himself to an image he wasn’t. Yes he liked Jongin and hanging out with him. But books, and the classics were his true passion.

Chanyeol came up to the two saying “Hi” before he latched his lips onto Baekhyun. Kyungsoo slowly scooted away. “Hey I’m having a few people over tonight, you want to come?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, even though he knew the answer would be yes.

“Of course.”

“What about you Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo pried his eyes from Jongin as he looked at Chanyeol. “Actually Jongin and I have plans tonight.” He nodded.

“Oh yeah. You’re having dinner at his parents tonight. I hope you have a good time his parents are cool. Plus his mom’s hot, and his noona, and his oldest noona. Even his dad? Shit, Jongin has good genes.”

Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol’s arm. “Geez are you planning to run a train through the whole family?” Baekhyun said with a smile, but he was slightly jealous.

_Let’s just hope._

Kyungsoo said in his mind. But Jongin did speak about how his mother was dying to meet Kyungsoo, maybe the night might turn out good. The crowd cheered as Jongin’s team won. The football players picked Jongin up, since the boy did carry them to victory. Kyungsoo cheered along with the crowd. The people in the bleachers were starting to leave.

“Hey, I’m heading off with Chanyeol, will you be okay?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo.

“I think so.”

The male was nervous though, Baekhyun could see it. “You’ll be okay, Squishy. If I learned to love you, so will they.” Baekhyun placed his palms on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. This was some pep talk, but Baekhyun had a point. The two were opposite, but managed a wonderful friendship. If they can do it, so can Jongin’s parents.

 

***

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were now in his car headed to his Jongin’s house. The radio was playing but Kyungsoo’s mind was elsewhere as he looked out the window to calm himself. “Something on your mind?” The younger asked, turning his head momentarily before he turned back to the road.

“Ah yeah- no…well yes? I guess I’m nervous what if they don’t like me? I have an intendance to blab on about miscellaneous things?”

He looked at him with widen eyes. Jongin just smiled at how cute Kyungsoo looked. “Kyungsoo I already told my parents how smart you are. They’re kinda expecting you to show it off?” Jongin chuckled. Which cause Kyungsoo to laugh too. He knew he could count on Jongin to ease the tension.

The two parked in front of his parent’s house. It had a weird design to it. It look like what the Cullens were living in. “Hopefully this will make you feel better?” Jongin unbuckled his seat belt as he reached over and kissed Kyungsoo, the older caressed Jongin’s face as Kyungsoo giggled into the kiss.

“Better?” Jongin whispered against his lips. “No.” Kyungsoo muttered against the other’s lips. Jongin raised a brow as his lips trailed down to Kyungsoo’s neck sucking softly at the milky skin. The older let out a strained moan as he closed his eyes. “Ahh better.” He said in a high pitched voice, before clearing his throat. Jongin pulled from Kyungsoo as he winked.

“Good, now let’s go!” He sung that last part as he got out. Kyungsoo did the same. The two walked up to the front door ringing the doorbell.

A girl opened the door, she had long black hair with a piece of chip in her hand, as a matter a fact she had the bag in the other. She looked just like Jongin, this had to be his sister? She was very pretty. She had on a pair of black skinnies and a white oversize t-shirt on, with pink and white stripe socks.

“Ah! Jongin you’re here!”

His sister finally spoke as she tackled her brother into a hug. Unfortunately when she spoke chip residue erupted from her mouth. “Aish! Dammit nuna you got Doritos stains all over my shirt!” He said as he tried to wipe the crumps off the shirt. She laughed as she looked over at Kyungsoo.

“Oh Jongin, is this the guy eomma and appa were talking about?”

“Yes...”

He said hesitantly. “Nice to meet you I’m-. “ She reached her Dorito stained hand to Kyungsoo who already had a judgmental look on his face, but tried to hide it with a smile. But Jongin already knew what was running through Kyungsoo’s mind.

“…You are not shaking anyone’s hand with that stuff on it. Go wash it off.”

He pushed his sister slightly towards he door as she grumbled but still did it. The two walked down the foyer. Kyungsoo was amazed at the aesthetic architecture.

“My dad built this house. He said the first house he gets he’s building it in his own liking.”

Jongin smiled fondly, he truly had a deep respect for his father. Unlike Chanyeol who will inherited his riches. Jongin’s family had to work for theirs. His father was the most successful and famous Architect in Seoul. Celebrities came to him for certain designs knowing the man had a type of eye for that skill.

They finally walked into the house as Kyungsoo just looked in awe at the beauty surrounding him. Even the pictures hung on the wall just complimented the décor of the house.

“Oh heads up. Mom didn’t cook.”

Jongin’s eyes bulged out. “Are you kidding? Mom!” Jongin yelled through the house. Kyunngsoo didn’t know what to do so he just stood still.

“Mom!” Jungah yelled now.

A woman came down the stairs with a house coat on. “Nini, why are you yelling?” She looked like she just woke up. _Nini_? Her hair was in disarray, but all in all she was stunning. This is where Jongin gets his looks from. “You didn’t cook?” Jongin pouted, as his brows knitted in confusion, his mother closed her eyes in regret.

“Oh I’m sorry honey. I had a really early shift. By the time I came home I was out like a light. I am so sorry.” Jongin’s mother had just finished a two day shift, only to go back to a 12 hour shift. The woman was completely drained the moment she step foot into the house.

“Why don’t we just order a pizza?” Jungah said. She had her phone in hand as she started dialing the number, walking out the living room upstairs. Jongin shrugged.

“Well I guess so. It may not be a traditional dinner, but it is one.”

He said as he looked at Kyungsoo, mouthing “sorry”. Kyungsoo just smiled. “Jongin is this him?” His mother said as she smiled some. “Oh yes! Mom, this is Do Kyungsoo.” He said with a big smile. Kyungsoo bowed. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Kim-ssi.”

“Nice to meet you too, Kyungsoo. Jongin is like a tape record when it comes to your name.” “Mom…?” Jongin said. “Oh, lighten up _Nini_. You know it’s true.” Jongin mentally face palmed.

“Let’s go in the living room. My dad’s at work he should be getting off in about half-an hour. The food should be ready by then.” The two sat down on the couch. “I like your mom, she seems so laid back.” Kyungsoo said. “Yeah, she’s very easy going. But very forgetful at times, especially when she gets caught up into her work.” Jungah came down the stairs and into the living room, she plopped down on the chair as she crisscrossed her legs.

“I’m Kim Jungah-ssi!” She held her hand out to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shook her hand with a smile.

“Do Kyungsoo-ssi.”

“Jungah, why are you even here, aren’t you supposed to be in University?” Jungah rolled her eyes playfully. “I have a break, plus when mom told me your boyfriend was coming over. I just had to meet him.” She cooed. “I thought it would be Sehunnie, but I like Kyungsoo better he’s squishier.”

Jongin was in utter shock that his sister even said something like that in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just smiled awkwardly. “Um… Thank you.” Kyungsoo said.

_So Jongin’s family even knows Sehun. Kyungsoo barely knew this guy and yet he somehow popped into conversations and everywhere._

 

******FLASHBACK: TO THE GAME******

 

_Before the teammates carried Jongin in the air, Sehun tackled him to the ground in a hug. Jongin seem to enjoy it since he pretty much just embraced it. Soon after the team piled up. There was a tall brunette haired male dressed in all black with a leather jacket who sat next to Chanyeol. The two spoke in Mandarin. Kyungsoo remembered the guy from Chanyeol’s party a month ago. But he had blond hair at the time. His hair was shaved on the side as he wore it in a quiff._

_Kyungsoo was staring a bit at the male, till he caught his gaze. For some reason their stare exchanged unspoken words. Kyungsoo just looked back at Jongin. They were now carrying the male. Kyungsoo seen a pair of legs walk pass him, till the seat to his right was occupied. He turned his head seeing Tao._

_“Kyungsoo, it’s good to see you again.” The Chinese male said as he looked Kyungsoo in the eye. “Um, Likewise Zitao?” He said, the other nodded in confirmation. Kyungsoo got up following Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “Hey…” He grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist. The owl-eyed boy turned and looked at him, in a panic. “Be careful who you let around Jongin.” He warned as he looked at him. Before Kyungsoo could respond Tao walked off with Kris and their crew._

_“What were you two talking about?”_

_Baekhyun asked looking in the direction that Tao was walking in. “Nothing really…” Kyungsoo decided to not tell to Baekhyun about Sehun, knowing the male would tell Chanyeol, and Chanyeol telling Jongin. It was too much to deal with so the male just brushed it off._

_Jongin cares for Kyungsoo, he pursuit him he put this whole thing in motion. He wouldn’t jeopardize it? Kyungsoo reassured himself that over and over on the way to the locker room where he waited outside sitting on the bench. He heard cheering coming from in. Kyungsoo texted Jongin that he was waiting outside the lock room for him. He smiled remembering that this was the first place the two met. He placed his palm on the back of his neck as he blushed to himself._

_Teammates walked out, soon Jongin came out…with Sehun. Of course. Kyungsoo stood up as he smiled at the two. The two were discussing the game as Jongin looked up, he smiled seeing Kyungsoo he signaled for him to come over. Kyungsoo took a deep breath in. “Hyung, this is my good friend. Oh Sehun-ssi.” Sehun said. “Nice to meet you.” “Likewise.” Kyungsoo said, he also noticed the male rarely smiled. “Well I better get going, Tao’s taking me home.” Jongin smiled. “Well good luck on that.” Sehun chuckled as he walked out the other exit._

_Tao? Was Tao involved with Sehun? Then why would he warn Kyungsoo about letting anyone around Jongin, if he was referring to Sehun? All of this confused Kyungsoo, he didn’t want to think too much into the situation and ruin tonight. ~_

 

******END OF FLASHBACK******

 

“Much better!”

Jongin’s mother descended down the stairs. She changed into a long-sleeve shirt and yoga pants, her brunette locks in a neatly-messy ponytail. To be honest she looked more like an older sister then a mom. She sat in the chair opposite from Jongin’s sister.

“So Kyungsoo. I hope Jongin hasn’t been talking your ear off about sports?”

Kyungsoo laughed. Jongin just rolled his eyes about the comment. “Not at all. In fact I enjoyed watching him play.” Kyungsoo turned to his boyfriend with a smile. Jongin blushed slightly as he placed his palm on Kyungsoo’s thigh.

“Kai said you wanted to be a Neurosurgeon? That’s interesting. Are you taking classes already?”

“Actually yes, my father is letting me sit in on his surgeries at a respectable distance of course. And I take a few pre-courses at his alma mater.” He smiled. He enjoyed talking about his passion. “Do you have any schools in mind?” Jungah asked. “Oxford. But Harvard is plan B.” Kyungsoo answered right away.

“Wow, that’s top notch.” Mrs. Kim said. “Well I know you’ll succeed **_you have it all figured out_**.” She pointed her index finger to her head. “Indeed I do.” Kyungsoo said with that heart-shape smile. Which sent Jongin over the edge.

_Ding_

The doorbell just rang as Jungah got up to answer, it was Jongin’s dad… with pizza? Everyone got up as they greeted him. “Appa, you bought pizza?” Jungah said with a confused look. “Well the pizza guy was actually coming up the driveway. I caught him in time and paid the man. Mrs. Kim smiled. Her husband was just a nice person like that. Always willing to ease a situation rather it had conflict or not.

“Oh Hello. You must be Kyungsoo.”

Jongin’s father said, Jungah grabbed the pizza as she took it into the kitchen, Jongin’s mother followed. Kyungsoo bowed, as he lifted his head. Chanyeol wasn’t lying, Jongin’s family was absolutely beautiful.

“Yes sir, that’s me.”

Jongin’s father held his hand out as Kyungsoo shook it. “It’s nice to finally meet the guy that’s been making my boy blush like a school girl.”

“Dad!”

Jongin’s parents and his sister had absolutely no filter. Kyungsoo was just getting a kick out of it all.

 

******15 MINUTES LATER******

 

“So did you guys win?”

Jongin’s father asked him as he took a bit from his pizza.

“Yeah. I hope Chanyeol can win next season.”

“Yeah, last year was a bust for him. But he’s been practicing he’ll get the hang of it.”

His father said. “Enough about sports. Please?” Jongin’s mother heard this on a daily basis, and she definitely didn’t want to subject her company to it. “You’re mother’s right.” Jongin’s father said, Jongin chuckled.

“How was your day, yeobo?”

Jongin’s father looked up to his wife with a smile, as he had a mouth full of pizza. “It was good with a small accident. A patient died on us. He was in a car accident. He had a 4 year old son.” Jongin’s mother was always upset when she lost a patient. It brought pain to her, but as a doctor and a mother. She forced herself to leave those feelings a work. Everyone was silent.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin’s father spoke up. His mother then smiled to stop the atmosphere from turning.

“Come on now. It’s dinner time no sour faces. Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin’s mother as cheese slid from his mouth. “Hmm?” He managed to say.

“How was your day?”

“It was good. I got 98 on my Calculus test? And I finally got my test results from the Physics classes I’m taking at the college. I got a 100?” Everyone’s eyes but Jongin’s bulged in surprise. Jongin just smiled to himself as he ate his pizza. He told his parents Kyungsoo was smart, they obviously didn’t think he was _that_ smart.

“Wow, congratulations, son.” Jongin’s father said.

“Can you tutor me?” Jongin’s sister pleaded as she looked at him with a puppy eyes. He melted. “Jungah! You can’t just ask our guest that question?” His mother exclaimed. “No, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I’d love.” He said. “How much do you charge?” Jungah asked.

“I’ll do it for free.” Kyungsoo said with a big smile.

“Even better! Thank you so much!” She got up from her seat as she hugged Kyungsoo flailing him side to side. “Okay, that’s enough.” Jongin said as he pulled his sister from his boyfriend. “Don’t worry, I won’t break your precious boyfriend. _As if you hadn’t already_.” Luckily Jongin’s parents hadn’t caught that, but Jongin did. He shot his sister a look as he clenched his jaw. She just smirked and raised a brow like _do something, I dare you_.

“Okay, I have to get Kyungsoo home.”

“So soon?” Jungah said in an innocent tone. He narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, he has an early morning tomorrow.” Kyungsoo was confused, because he didn’t have anything special tomorrow. Plus it was Saturday?

“Oh-okay?” Kyungsoo got up as Jongin’s mother did to give him a hug while Jongin’s father gave him a handshake he bowed to both of him. Jungah just waved as the two headed for the door. Outside Kyungsoo was confused why they had to leave so early.

“What gives? Why did we have to leave so early?” He asked him.

“Because… I wanted to spend time with.”

Jongin’s tone dropped. Kyungsoo was confused as they got into the car. Jongin immediately attacked Kyungsoo with a deep kiss, Kyungsoo melted into it right away. As Jongin’s lips travelled down his neck sucking at the exposed milky skin. Kyungsoo was gasping, Jongin’s hand palmed Kyungsoo as the older was now moaning.

I think he understood what he meant by spend time, come to think of it. The last time they were intimate was a few weeks ago. Jongin was exploding with sexual tension.

Jongin pulled himself from Kyungsoo as he put the key in the ignition starting it up. He asked Kyungsoo if his house was free, that was a nugatory. His parents were home. He couldn’t go to Chanyeol’s house, chances are him and Baekhyun are boning. And he definitely didn’t want to walk in or his friends conquests, again!

The car? Eh, he didn’t want to ruin the interior with sweat and tears, and other bodily fluids. But at that moment, he didn’t care. He drove to a secluded park by a mini forest. He turned the engine off as he told Kyungsoo to get in the back. ~


	11. Compromise

The final bell rang as the students started to leave. Junmyeon walked to his locker, putting his books in, taking out a few from his locker as he put them in his bag. He turned his head slightly as he seen Luhan with his arms wrapped around Xiumin extra tight as they passed him. Like a diabolic snake wrapping itself around it's prey. Luhan gave a smirk masking it with a laugh. Junmyeon still felt salty about the two being official.

He turned back to his locker, releasing those negative thought, he had a upcoming test that needed his focus. He had two test tomorrow and a meeting, plus he needed to study. So sleep was definitely not on the menu for tonight. He sighed closing his locker. The hallway was getting quieter as students left the school grounds Junmyeon walked out the building to his car. Chen and he were suppose to be studying tonight but the younger left school early, family emergency.

He notice Kris and his merry band of jug-heads were still in the parking lot, probably waiting for a friend most likely. Junmyeon just rolled his eyes as he passed them, not even sparing a glance. Unfortunately for Junmyeon, Kris didn't have to catch the younger looking at him. All he had to do was walk by. "No "Hi" or anything. Not even a "I missed you Kris hyung?" His friends chuckled. Junmyeon did not want to be bothered with him. But the older was stubborn and definitely won't let up.

Junmyeon turned as he looked at him. "What is it Kris." The younger's tone was calm but irritated. "What's up with you and that Chen kid? You two fucking?" His voice was raspy. Junmyeon couldn't believe it, he just chuckled. "And what if we are?" They weren't, Junmyeon just wanted to mess with the older's head. Kris laughed. "Oh if he was giving it to you good, you wouldn't be strutting like you were." Kris got closer to his ear. "You don't walk like that when you had good dick." Those words had Junmyeon shiver. The younger backed away as his eyes glued to Kris. He ran to his car as he got in. Kris just watched the younger with a smirk. As much as Junmyeon hates Kris the one thing he did miss was the physicality in their love-hate relationship.

  
**That Night:**

  
Junmyeon was in the phone with one of his members from the council, they were discussing the topics for tomorrow. He was writing down ideas as he glanced at his watch it was approaching 11 pm. He sighed as he ran his hands down his face.

"It's getting late, Jisoo. Let's call it a night." "Okay hyung, see you tomorrow!" "You too." On that note Junmyeon hung up. He was so stressed. He didn't have much of a social life. Like Kyungsoo his life evolved around school, the only difference is he used school to escape the world. To escape the loneliness in his life. Yes, Junmyeon had his family. His friends. And a well deserved title at his school. But he was still desolate.

He closed his books as he got up from his desk, he headed to the shower before heading to bed. He closed the door to his bathroom as he turned the shower in stripping from his clothes.

Junmyeon let the hot water cascade down his body as he ran a hand through his hair. He took the shower gel along with his sponge putting the liquid in it, rubbing it together till it lathered. He washed his body and hair till he was squeaky clean. He grabbed his towel as he dried himself. Putting his robe on as he wrapped it securely around his waist. He walked out of his bathroom.

"I was hoping you be in a towel, then it would be easier to take off."

He heard a deep foreign accent coming from his bed as he turned, his eyes widen. "Fuck. MO-" Before Junmyeon could scream out for his parents. Kris clasped his hand to his mouth as he pinned his limps to the floor. As the younger squirmed furiously under him. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I just wanted to talk to you. Hear me out." He said that last part in a hush calm tone. Junmyeon just looked at him. He took his hand off the younger's slowly. Kris sat down on the bed, as Junmyeon kept close to the door incase he tried any funny business.

"Look Junmyeon. I know you're going though a lot at school and seeing Luhan with Minseok..." Junmyeon crossed his arms, as he clenched his jaw. "Your point!" Kris breathed. "You need a stress reliever, and... I want to be that for you." It took Junmyeon a minute to process what the older was trying to say. "Pardon?" "I want to relieve you of stress, in any possible way I can." Kris got up as he slowly walked to him. "I know you don't like me in that way. But something about you attracts me. And I can't fucking shake it off, no matter how much I try. If I can't make you feel good emotionally. I at least want to do it physically." He was towering over Junmyeon. The younger was still speechless.

He pulled away from him as he walked towards the bed, sitting down. "Kris.. I don't think this is-" "Just think about it. And tell me tomorrow your answer okay?" Junmyeon nodded as he gulped. "Before I go, just a little push in the right direction." He said softly. Walking closer to Junmyeon, grabbing the younger by the waist as he pulled him in for a kiss. Junmyeon slowly closed his eyes, his legs quickly turned to jelly as he almost fell over. Kris held the male in place, till he broke the kiss looking at him. He opened the male's window as he went down the ladder he had propped up. Disappearing into the night. Junmyeon watched as he knocked the ladder over, closing and locking his window. Oddly he felt half of his worries wash away. Geez, this was going to be a tough decision.

 

****The Next Day:** **

 

Junmyeon pulled into the student parking lot, he put deep thought into what Kris asked him yesterday. I mean he sounded serious, if it was a prank the older would have texted him that night saying “gotcha ya fucker” He knew the older’s shenanigans down to the last detail. Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to do, but the one thing he was sure of is that he was tired of being lonely, Kris was not the boyfriend type, and the man was too much of a playa. But he was good complain when he’s tolerable.

That’s all what Junmyeon had to go by to confront the older about his proposal. He grabbed his bag and coffee as he exited his car locking it. He was immediately greeted by Jongdae as soon as he entered the campus. Sometimes Junmyeon thinks the younger stays in wait for him.

_Oh, Jongdae. The only victim in this is him. He liked the male a lot, but Junmyeon honestly needed someone more dominant and unfortunately the younger didn’t have the stamina._

“Hey hyung!”

“Hey Jongdae.”

“Are you ready for debate today?” Jongdae asked as the two started walking the halls. “Yeah, I...” Junmyeon’s eyes lingered till he got to Kris. Seeing the older with his friends. He had a basketball in his hands while he held the strap of his backpack in the other. “…am.” He said clearing his throat.

“Uh, Jongdae. I have to go to Mr. Sung’s class for my notes. I’ll meet you in class alright.” He said hoping the younger would leave without question. “Of course. I’ll see you.” Jongdae said with a smile as he turned the other way. Junmyeon waited for Jongdae to go around the corner as he approached Kris and his crew.

Kris’ friends stopped talking, since Junmyeon was behind Kris. His friends gestured behind him. Kris did just that as his cold face turned to a slight smile. “ ** _I’ll see you guys later_**.” He said to his friends, Junmyeon was fluent in Chinese so it’s not like he didn’t know what the older was saying.

“Did you think about what I said?” Kris said in a whisper as he came closer to Junmyeon. Junmyeon too came closer. “Yeah I did.” He looked up at Kris. Kris raised a brow as if he was saying _well?_ “I’m in. But I have one condition.” He held up an index finger, which caused Kris’ smile to cease. “Alright?” “We do **NOT** let anyone know about this. No one.” He said as he looked at Kris.

Kris was a bit upset about it. Not having to hug or kiss Junmyeon in public, then again he wasn’t his boyfriend. “Okay, but I have a condition as well. If we ever get needy in school the other has to oblige.” Junmyeon actually was approving of this. I mean a quickie in the car or in the woods behind the school. Actually felt _naughty_.

“Okay.” Junmyeon said with a smile. “Really?” Kris said with a surprise smile. “Yeah, sometimes urges can’t wait. But be mindful of the day. After 12 is fine.” Kris nodded “Looks like we have a deal.” Kris held his hand out to the younger as the other took it shaking it.

Jongdae didn’t go to his class, he was actually watching the encounter with the two. Behind a wall. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but he did find it odd that the two shook hands and walked away with no insults as per usual. He wanted to confront Junmyeon on the issue, mostly for lying to him to talk to that jerk. But he figured if the two looked normal in there dialogue there’s no problem, so he let it go. For now.


	12. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin works up a sweat while Kyungsoo is nursing a bruise. No kinky sh*t get your mind out the gutter!

Kyungsoo was ready, he was pump! He read inspiration quotes of working out and having a healthier body. He was just happy. It was Saturday, the male didn’t have anything to do. Jongin and he thought today would be a good start for working out. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what type of workout clothes to wear. So he just decide to wear a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts along with the sneakers his parents bought him last Christmas.

The boy didn’t even wear sneakers. He’s more of a loafer and oxford type of guy, but his parents was just being nice. And Kyungsoo thought someday he’d need them and stuffed them into his closet. Apparently today was that day.

Kyungsoo had a duffle bag with him as he went downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen. “Good Morning, mom.” “Morning, Kyungsoo?” She turned to him with a coffee mug to her lips. “Are you going out like that?” She asked, cocking a brow. “Yeah, Jongin and I are going to the gym?”

“The Gym? Okay, but be careful don’t lift anything you’re not sure of sweetie.” She said as she hugged him. “Is he coming to get you?” Kyungsoo nodded. “Before you guys go can I talk to Jongin for a minute? I want to apologize for how I treated him.” His mother was sincere in what she said. Kyungsoo inherited his stubbornness from his mother; so when she did give an apology, it was from the heart.

As if on que the doorbell rang.

Jongin was at the door with a smile. He had on a black sleeve-less shirt and gym shorts with a pair of athletic shoes on. Kyungsoo felt a bit hot, but his mother was here. He had to keep his composure. “Hey babe.” He said coming in as he gave Kyungsoo a kiss on the cheek till his eyes landed on Kyungsoo’s mother. He cleared his throat.

“Hello Mrs. Do.”

He looked down. “Hello Jongin. Can I speak to you please, I promise I won’t go crazy.” She said with pleading eyes, eyes that looked just like Kyungsoo’s. He nodded as he followed Mrs. Do into the living room.

“Jongin, I was wrong for what I did and said. As a guest, I treated you horrible. And that’s not the way I raise my kids nor how I was raised. Please forgive me?” She said still with those pleading eyes. Jongin parted his lips as he seen Kyungsoo in the doorway.

“I do.”

He said with a smile. “Bless you!” She said as she immediately embraced the young man. Surprised he wrapped his arms around her waist. He let go, as she pulled away. “I hope you two have fun.” She said as she walked up the stairs. They walked out the house.

“Now you sure you want to do this?”

He said to Kyungsoo as they got in the car. Driving down the road into the city. “Yes, I’m definitely sure. I want to pump some iron!” He said enthusiastically to his lover. Jongin just smiled as they pulled into a parking lot

“Now some of my friends work out here, if they come at you in anyway. Let me know.” Jongin was serious. He liked the people he hanged with, but to be frank. They were mean to anyone outside the popular clique. Kyungsoo nodded as they got out. They were face to face with a red building named AOMG Gym.

Kyungsoo was taken aback by the red color building. It definitely attracted attention. The two walked up to the glass door as Kai opened it. Immediately greeted by a woman with silver/blond hair with bangs as she jogged over to Jongin.

“Jongin-ah!” She hugged him, he returned the hug. She had on a red shirt that said ‘AOMG Gym’ and black leggings with athletic shoes on. “Noona.” He said with a smile. “So what brings you here today, you mostly come during the weekdays?” “CL noona I’m here with my boyfriend, Kyungsoo.” CL was so engulfed with Jongin, she didn’t even notice Kyungsoo next to him.

Kyungsoo gave a small wave as he heard his name. “Hello.” He gave his famous heart-shape smile. CL turned to Kyungsoo the first thing she thought was _cute_. “Hello, I’m Lee Chaerin-ssi. But you can call me CL. Welcome to AOMG Gym!”

“Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Lovely to meet you.” He said back as he shook her hand.

“Well Kyungsoo wanted to come to the gym with me. And I though AOMG is perfect.”

“You guessed right, Let me tell Jay oppa you’re here. He’ll be glad to see you.” “Cool.” Jongin said, Kyungsoo moved to the vending machine it had bottles of water and sports drinks in it. Kyungsoo put his change in as he pulled out a water for him and put more change in pulling out a water for Jongin. Jongin was in the small sitting area by the entrance, he was typing on his phone as he heard his name.

“JONGIN!”

Some of the people who were working out turned as well as Kyungsoo who walked over. Watching his boyfriend be smothered by a tattooed man. “How have you been?” The man asked. Jongin just blushed out of excitement. “I’m good, it’s good to see you Sunbaemin.” Kyungsoo walked to the two as Jongin smiled seeing Kyungsoo.

“Jay hyung, this is my boyfriend Do Kyungsoo-ssi.” “Kyungsoo, it’s nice to meet you.” He shook Kyungsoo’s hand. The younger grimaces the man had a tight grip. Which made sense. His muscles were bigger than Jongin’s, as tattoos hugged his skin. He thought the red AOMG shirt he had on would rip off like the Hulk.

“Well Jongin I hope to see you, and it’s nice to meet you Kyungsoo.” He walked over to CL. The two walked into the gym as a few girls on the cycling bikes waved at Jongin and called out his name in a flirtatious tone. Kyungsoo noticed: The girls had on sports bras that showed too much of their breast, leggings that were so tight they looked painted on. And neon color athletic shoes like Jongin’s. They even had make-up on? In the gym? Whores. Kyungsoo thought.

Jongin just waved not really giving them much attention. They went to the treadmills. By the bell bars. A few guys eyed the two but went back to their workout. “First we need to get you loose.” Jongin said, Kyungsoo stepped onto the treadmill. “I’m going to put it on a medium speed okay, if you start to tense up, or lose balance. Just hold on to the handles okay.” He told Kyungsoo. He nodded. Jongin turned on the machine as he put it at decent speed. Kyungsoo started jogging on it. His body began to wake up as it entered active mode. The older’s hair bounced as he jogged. Jongin got on the treadmill next to him as he put it on a much higher speed. He started off jogging, which quickly turned into running. Kyungsoo looked over at his boyfriend running, he just chuckled. He looked graceful. Kyungsoo looked forward as he tried not to look at the younger. Jongin unaware of the older he was in the zone as he started sweating more as he took his shirt off. Revealing his moist 6 pack, Kyungsoo turned as he lost his balance the treadmill sent him flying as he rolled to the ground.

Kai leaped of the treadmill as he tended to his boyfriend. Even a few people looked to see the commotion. “You okay, Kyungsoo?” Kai asked as he pulled him up, fright in his voice. “Yeah, just a bit distracted…” He looked down at Jongin’s body. Then back at his eyes. Jongin was upset that the older didn’t listen to his orders from earlier regarding the treadmill. But he’d be lying if he wasn’t slightly flushed by what Kyungsoo meant.

“You okay there?”

A guy came up to Kai and Kyungsoo. He was equal built as Kai and looks to match. His eyes trained on Kyungsoo, his eyes showed true concern as he tried to reach out. “We’re fine, thank you.” Jongin said with straight face to the male, he also got in between the two as he helped Kyungsoo. Immediately pulling him in by the waist. “Let’s take you to the locker room.” Jongin mutters to Kyungsoo. Jongin looked back at the male. The other raised a brow as he went back to his workout.

Kyungsoo sat down on the bench as he rubbed his thigh. “Jongin, why did you have to be like that?” Kyungsoo said. Jongin went in his gym bag as he rubbed some substance on Kyungsoo’s lower back, a bruise was starting to form. “I don’t know what you mean?” Kyungsoo turned his head as he looked at Jongin. “You were mean to that guy. He’s was just trying to help.”

“In more ways than one.” Jongin muttered as he huffed.

“Jongin, not everyone is like that. There are some people that are genuinely concerned for other people’s safety. Besides, he could have a lover? Not everyone has bad intentions.” Kyungsoo said. That actually touched Jongin. Kyungsoo was right. He finished wiping the cream on him as he washed his hands. “You’re right. I’ll go apologize.” Jongin was about to head to the doorway.

“Wait, let’s go together. You might intimidate him.” Jongin nodded. “Good choice.” The two walked out as they were stopped by a young man with fluffy blond hair. It looked like a cloud. Kyungsoo wanted to resist the urge to touch it.

“I’m sorry were you the young man who fell?” He had an AOMG red shirt on, with black sweat pants and sneakers on. He had a towel on his shoulder. Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, it’s me but I’m okay now.” He said with a smile.

“Oh thank God, Minho come in he’s fine.” Before they knew it the guy from earlier peered around the corner. He had an awkward smile on. “Good.” Minho said. “And…” The fluffy-haired male said, bumping Minho’s arm. “I’m sorry if I came off threating. I just wanted to help.”

The fluffy-haired male rubbed Minho’s arm with a smile. Kyungsoo nudged Jongin. Jongin sighed. “I’m sorry to for being an ass.” He said. “I’m Lee Taemin-ssi.” He held his hand out for Kyungsoo to shake. “And this is my boyfriend Choi Minho-ssi.” Kyungsoo smiled. “Nice to meet you Taemin, Minho. I’m Do Kyungsoo-ssi. And this is my boyfriend Kim Jongin-ssi.” The couples exchanged pleasantries. Kyungsoo liked Taemin he wanted to exchange numbers with him. He found the male very unique. Jongin and Kyungsoo headed to Kyungsoo’s house.

“Well that was interesting.” Kyungsoo said looking out the window of the car. “I liked them. Maybe we should do like a double date.” Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo with a “wtf” look. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” Jongin wasn’t sure. He wasn’t the type to open up easily to people he just met. But for Kyungsoo he wouldn’t mind it.

“Okay, but just one. If it doesn’t work out we’re not doing it again.”

He looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was so happy he bounced in his seat, reaching over and kissed Jongin’s face. The younger was turned on by the affection. But behind the wheel of a moving car was the wrong time to get turned on.


	13. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao trying to sneak his way into Kyungsoo's personal DM. Kris has a rude awakening

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were out at the mall on a sunny Sunday. The older needed eyeliner. He ran out, and being the extrovert Baekhyun is, going anywhere alone was a big no no. He dragged the younger to Sephora then Mac. Kyungsoo was just bored. He texted Jongin letting the younger know he was being dragged against his will over make-up.

“You owe me a cinnamon pretzel from Auntie Anne’s!” Kyungsoo said, he was supposed to be on a diet, but it was the weekend, plus cheat day. He spent most of his time with Jongin so hanging out with a friend was actually refreshing. “Scouts honor!” Baekhyun said as they walked around finally making it to Auntie Anne’s. Kyungsoo found a table for the two in the food court, while Baekhyun waited in line. The younger smiled down at his phone as it _tinged._

“Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo immediately looked up. Seeing Tao? _Too weird_. _Well this is the mall Kyungsoo?_ “Hey Zitao.” He smiled shyly. “Please just call me Tao.” The male had an Armani bag with him. _Fancy_ the younger thought. “Um Tao.” Kyungsoo had seen Tao a few times but he hasn’t truly took a good look at him. The male was gorgeous. _Was it wrong to find him attractive?_ Kyungsoo thought.

“Are you here alone?” The Chinese man asked, before Kyungsoo could speak, Tao took a seat in front of him. “…Not anymore I guess.” Tao just smirked as he looked at Kyungsoo, his eyes were penetrating the younger. “…So uh, what brings you here?” Kyungsoo said not looking up as he spoke, he knew those feline eyes would be staring back at him.

“Just shopping... Are you here with Kai?” His voice was a bit deep when he spoke the other’s name. “No, I’m here with… Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo looked up as he said the male’s name. But his tone was higher seeing Baekhyun actually walking over to them with their food. Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo the “who the hell is that” look. Tao turned his head. Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he walked closer.

“Wow, Kyungsoo if you were going to invite people over you could have at least spot me.” Baekhyun joked to ease the awkward tension. “Hello?” Baekhyun turned his head to Tao as he smiled. “Hello.” Tao leaned back in his seat as his eyes were fixed on Baekhyun now. I guess this situation wouldn’t be intimidating. But Tao was dressed head to toe in leather. As he sported a suspicious neck tattoo.

“I was keeping Kyungsoo company. I figured a guy like him shouldn’t be sitting here all alone.” Tao said that part while staring at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just looked at Tao, as if he was in a trance. Something about this guy wasn’t right, and yet it felt _good_.

“Well I’m here now.” Baekhyun said that part a bit sternly. “Of course.” Tao said as he got up towering over Baekhyun that sent shivers down his back as he walked pass. “It’s good to see you Kyungsoo.” He said with what looked like a genuine smile with a hint of something else. Watching the Chinese man walk away, Kyungsoo unintentionally bit his bottom lip softly. Baekhyun caught it.

“What was that?” He asked. Kyungsoo snapped back to reality answering the older’s question. “What was what?”

“You biting your lip at him?” Baekhyun sat down as he gave Kyungsoo his pretzel. “What?” The younger raised a brow. “You were biting your lip at him. He turned you on, did he?” Baekhyun said with a smirk. Instead of scold the boy for looking at another man. He was intrigued. Baekhyun looked back as he seen Tao in the distance. “He is pretty hot, and that tattoo. He might be in a gang?” That struck something in Kyungsoo. A gang? The younger rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to cool his skin, which was burning at this point.

“I doubt it… He seemed nice.” Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Well of course he’s nice. He wants something from you, and I don’t think it takes a genius to figure it out.” Baekhyun wiggled his brows. “Oh please. There’s nothing I could give him.” Kyungsoo that the whole thing was absurd.

“Kyungsoo I know boys. There is something in _everyone_ that someone _wants_. I mean he might have a thing for you, but because you’re with Kai now. He realizes that, but…” He trailed off. “…But?” Kyungsoo egged the older on. “…But just because there’s an obstacle in the way doesn’t mean it can’t be moved?” Baekhyun translated in a way Kyungsoo would understand. Technically all he was saying is just because Kyungsoo is dating Kai isn’t going to stop Tao from getting what he wants. Which is Kyungsoo.

“But why is all this happening now that I’m dating Kai? Why didn’t he tell me before? I mean he use to go to our school?” Baekhyun just smiled. Kyungsoo was so naïve to boys and love all together. “Maybe he was shy? Even guys like that get shy. You’re a pure person Kyungsoo, and that intimidates some people. Believe it or not. Even I was skeptical on hanging around you, thought I’d turn you into a monster or something.” Baekhyun shrugged, as a giggle erupted from his lips. He started eating his pretzel. Baekhyun was right, Kyungsoo did find it flattering that not only did he have Jongin but he had Tao too craving him. It made him blush.

 

***

 

**Monday Morning: 7:35 a.m**

The sun shine did not shine through the dark room, mostly because Kris loved Blackout curtains. But there was a certain heat in the run that you could tell the sun was outside and shine to its fullest potential. The Chinese male grumbled as he turned to his side wrapping his arms around the warm body that also occupied his the side of his bed. “ ** _Good Morning, Sunshine_**!” He said in his native tongue as he kissed the other tenderly on their neck.

Junmyeon groaned as he stirred in his sleep, he didn’t open his eyes or much moved from his position but he did respond in the loveliest way that made Kris smile.

“ ** _Fuck off_** …”

To add insult to injury the younger spoke in the older’s native language. “I love you, Junnie.” The older kissed his neck as the younger moaned waking up fully, more specially. Down south. Junmyeon turned as he and Kris were now face to face. The two stared at each other with goofy smiles. “Your breath stinks.” Junmyeon finally spoke. Kris just laugh. “Why must you ruin any moment we have?” Kris said.

“Your’s does too.” Junmyeon reached out to the nightstand as he grabbed his phone it was almost 8. “Shit!” He yelled, pushing Kris off him, he had to hurry. He arranged an early council meeting for Monday. “What the hell? What’s wrong?” Kris asked as he watch the younger run around naked trying to find his clothes.

“I have a council meeting. I have to get ready. Shit I don’t have a uniform.” He said “You can use one of mine’s?” Kris leaned back in bed with his hands behind his head. Junmyeon stopped, looking up at Kris. “You serious?” He was shock. “Yeah, of course. If it’s for you Junmyeon I don’t mind.” He got up from his bed walking over to the younger. “Well… um. Thanks.” Junmyeon smiled as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He knew he’d be late, but he didn’t care. Hygiene was everything to him. Kris was about to pick out his own uniform till Junmyeon called him from the doorway. “Are you coming?” He asked with a smirk. Kris didn’t have to think twice as he rushed to the bathroom, knowing that getting clean won’t be the only thing they’ll do.


	14. Farewell or See you Later?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has returned to Robot mode, Jongin is about to fuck up, literally. And Baekhyun is trying to focus on the task in front of him.

**********6 MONTHS LATER**********

 

Kyungsoo was working extra hard towards getting into Oxford. He submitted his records to them a month ago, he even submitted them to Harvard and Brown. His parents prefer he go to a college in Korea. But he needed a challenge. Now all that was left was waiting.

Now Kyungsoo knew he was smart, but his confidence was another thing. He studied night and day. Whenever he had free time a book was in front of him, this caused him to skip meals, he was getting a bit thin, but he barely noticed. He had a goal and refuse to let anything get in the way of it. But there was one issue.

Jongin

Jongin was becoming worried of the older, mostly because he’d skip lunch period to study. Whenever Kyungsoo and he had a date, he’d always come up with an excuse to skip it. The two were constantly arguing over the littlest of things. Jongin felt neglected, he didn’t even seem like Kyungsoo cared about their relationship. Or him for that matter. But Jongin refuse to give up on Kyungsoo although his basic needs were clouding his vision at time.

“ _Jongin_?”

Jongin snapped from his thoughts as he looked ahead he was in a daze at times. Chanyeol waved his hand in front of the younger’s face to get his attention. “What’s with you man, half the time you’re not even here?” He said. Jongin looked down at his tray of food, not finding anything pleasing to eat. He pushed the try as side. “Sorry hyung, I just miss my boyfriend. I don’t even exist to him anymore?” Chanyeol listened to his dongsaeng speak, as he chewed his food.

“I understand its tough Kai, but give it time. He’ll come around.” The older nodded. Jongin agreed as he chuckled. “What are you chuckling about?” Chanyeol said while joining him. “I also miss the… you know.” Chanyeol stopped laughing as he gave a serious face now. “How long has it been?” He said in a hush tone. “Three months.” Chanyeol was speechless, he could never fandom going that long without it. Luck for him Baekhyun was a boarder-line sex addict. And he himself just had a strong sex drive. They were pretty much doing it every 5 hours in all honesty.

“Dude, you got to get it in, before you forget how.”

Jongin thought about it, if he couldn’t get Kyungsoo to go on a date with him. How the hell is he going to get sex from him? He craved it, no. He was fucking starving for it. Jongin was looking around till his eyes landed on Sehun in the corner. He was sitting with Kris and the other popular kids. Watching the younger get up to throw his tray away as he noticed those pants hugged his bottom tighter than usual. His uniform shirt was unbutton about three buttons exposing his porcelain chest. His hair was a brown-red, like Sepia. It was fluffy and in his eyes. Chanyeol followed Jongin’s eyes. Watching Sehun walk back to his seat.

“Look whatever you do, just be careful.” Chanyeol said. He didn’t like to judge his friends, but he cared enough to give advice.

 

“I will.” He mumbled. Jongin said before picking up his tray, and throwing it away. He walked over to the table where the younger was. Kris and a few other’s said “hey” or “what’s up, Kai?”

“Hey Sehun, can I talk to you? In private.” He muttered that last part. “Yeah sure.” The latter said casually; standing up to grab his bag. The two left out the lunchroom. Chanyeol watched the two as he shook his head.

Heading down the vacant halls. The two went into an empty classroom. “What is it?” Sehun asked plopping his bum on the desk. “Well I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tonight, just you and me.” Kai said rubbing the back of his neck. Sehun raised a brow. “What happened, did your boyfriend dump you already?” There was a negative tone with a hint of concern. He just laughed, Sehun was sassy but he kept it classy. “No, I just miss my best friend. Can I not miss you?” He shrug his shoulders with a big smile. Sehun nodded as he looked down then up. “How much?” Jongin narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Show me how much you missed me.” Sehun slid off the desk as he walked closer to Jongin, his fingers tugged at the older’s tie as he pulled him closer. Jongin wanted this but didn’t expect Sehun to fall into it so easily. Maybe Sehun had these feelings the whole time and was waiting for the right opportunity?

Jongin’s left hand slid to Sehun’s treasured ass as he groped it. While the right slid up Sehun face. He pinched Sehun’s chin as their lips touched. Sehun embraced it, Jongin cuffed at the younger’s waist. “Fuck…” The older muttered. “Why’d you have to do that?” Sehun looked down watching the tent form as he bit his bottom. “To see that.” Sehun wanted to so bad drop to his knees and get a mouth full of Kai. But the bell was ringing soon, and anyone could come into the classroom.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Sehun said before kissing the older again. He walked out. Jongin watched. Sehun was hot and a bit sassy. His personality balanced out Kai’s. But Jongin wasn’t attracted to him, like he was with Kyungsoo.

It’s like finding your ideal mate, but calling someone that you don’t know well. Your soulmate. Jongin loved Kyungsoo, but he didn’t feel loved by the older anymore. Although it doesn’t justify cheating, it’s one of the reasons that lead up to it.

 

***

 

“Channie… Please I’m bored?” Baekhyun was whining at this point. What started off as annoyance and slight cuteness was turning into full blown irritation. Chanyeol loved having Baekhyun over, but when he had to focus on his school work the boy was more obnoxious than usual.

Chanyeol was at his desk studying for an upcoming Biology test, but Baekhyun wanted the male’s attention all to himself. Baekhyun was on the bed swirling around in it, trying to look more alluring to his lover.

“Baekhyun, I told you after I study. Okay? Be patient.”

Baekhyun huffed as he plopped his head into the pillow, an idea popped into his head as he smiled. He stood up from his bed ae he took long strides over to his lover. Chanyeol had his back turned but he heard the creak of the bed; signaling Baekhyun was walking around. Baekhyun wrapped one of his slim arms around his neck, while the other slowly followed. A kiss on the neck was placed on Chanyeol, the other internally sighed.

 _He was never going to get his homework done_.

“Baek-“. Baekhyun placed his index finger to Chanyeol’s lips as he shook his head. “You do your homework love, I’ll just be down here.” He said, giving the male a wink. Crawling under his desk, Chanyeol felt the tug on his gym shorts followed by his boxer’s. Feeling the warm glory hole that is Baekhyun’s mouth. He groaned softly at it. He small gasp escaped the basketball player’s mouth, Baekhyun was pleased with the reaction. For added benefit, the male started massaging his balls. Chanyeol found it harder to concentrate on his studies.

_Dammit, Baekhyun!_

The male growled out. “Fuck it.” Chanyeol said as he gripped at Baekhyun’s hair. The smaller male smiled through his performance. Chanyeol always succumb to the advances Baekhyun “forced” on him. Chanyeol always said no, but his body betrayed him every time.

“ _Chanyeol?_ ”

The two froze as his door handle rattled, eventually his door open. “Chanyeol, didn’t you hear me calling you?” His mother asked as she noticed the catatonic state her son was in. Chanyeol couldn’t get up without his ‘business’ showing. Or exposing Baekhyun under the desk. “I’ll be there in a minute.” He stayed completely still as his face was red like a tomato. His mother narrowed her brows together, but let the situation die. “Okay?” She said before walking out and closing the door. As soon as she did, Baekhyun crawled out the desk, his face too was red. Chanyeol pulled his underwear and shorts up.

“God that was close.” Baekhyun muttered, giggling a bit.

“ _Oh, and tell Baekhyun he can stay for dinner. Unless he had his full servicing already?_ ”

Baekhyun widen his eyes at his boyfriend’s mother’s word. Chanyeol too was speechless at the words. He couldn’t believe it, how did she even know? He thought. Chanyeol’s mother was accepting of her son’s relationship and liked Baekhyun. But she was shady, and didn’t miss an opportunity to shade the young man. But I suppose that’s one of the reasons why Baekhyun favored his lover’s mother over his father.

 

***

 

Jongin stared out the window, as the moon shined back in his face.

_Was it wrong? Am I wrong? Yes, and no. Yes, I cheated on my boyfriend for a few hours of pleasure. But I’m also not wrong. I tried hard to reason with Kyungsoo, but in every case he just pushed me away. **So far away** , it feels like were in two different universes’. I love Kyungsoo, and I’d do anything to get him back. But I have to tell him the truth. That’s the only way to start fresh. _

Jongin got up from the bed, the bed shifted from the other side as Sehun stirred in his sleep. “J-Jongin, you’re leaving?” He asked a bit groggily. “I’m so sorry, Sehun. I shouldn’t have done this.” He looked down as he looked at Sehun. Sehun nodded, he was honestly surprised the other when through it all.

“I understand Jongin, you love him.”

Sehun felt used, but he didn’t want his friend to be unhappy. Even if being with him for a short time gave _him_ happiness. It was worth it. Jongin gathered his clothes, putting them on. He walked over to Sehun, giving him a good night kiss. The two parted for the night. Jongin drove to Kyungsoo’s house, he knew telling this news wasn’t going to be easy but he’d rather be honest.

It was around 11 when Jongin pulled up to the Do residences as he parked his car. He noticed the lights were out. He quickly called Kyungsoo to come out, he needed to talk with his quick. One of the upstairs lights came on, it had to be Kyungsoo’s room. Within a few minutes the front door opened, Kyungsoo came out he had on a long sleeve and sweat pants with house slippers. The older looked around to see if anyone was out or looking, he jogged over to Jongin’s car getting into the passenger’s seat. He was confused.

“Jongin what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?” Kyungsoo asked the male. Kai just smiled. “I do, I just have to talk to you. I did something, and I have to talk to you about it. But first I wanted to talk about us.” Kyungsoo internally sighed. He was tired of Jongin bringing up their relationship. Did the boy not realize that college was around the corner? He didn’t have time for this!

“Look Jongin, I understand I’ve had my focus on my studies then on you. And I’m so sorry, you deserve to be with someone who will treat you right, and give you all the attention you need. I don’t think that’s me.”

Jongin was speechless. Was Kyungsoo actually break up with Kim Jongin? _The_ Kim Jongin? Jongin wasn’t expecting that, and Kyungsoo definitely expect to say that. But he had priorities, and sadly Jongin wasn’t one of them. At least not anymore.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I could do or say?” Jongin asked.

 _Haven’t you done enough?_ His thoughts’ commented.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo said as he looked up at Jongin. He touched the younger’s tan skin as he kissed him. He wasn’t sure if it would be their last kiss or not. Who knows what the future holds. The paths we take, will it be separate or just a Mobius strip?

They said goodbye, Kyungsoo went back inside he cried the moment he got inside his room. Jongin drove off, he just went home locking himself in his room, he sat up thinking what he could have done better, till sleep finally took him.


	15. Farewell or See you Later? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is finally at the college of his dreams, and with the man he deserves. But not the man he needs...

**********5 YEARS LATER**********

 

Kyungsoo was nervous he was valedictorian of his graduation class. He was quite shy when he was accepted to Oxford 4 years ago, mostly because of the language barrier. But a classmate that he had grown fond of helped him. Louis Tomlinson; the man was witty, mischievous, and fashionable in every way. It’s like Byun Baekhyun never truly left.

“ _D.O…_ ” Louis sung as he knocking on the door. “ _Your public is waiting. Were about to head out_?” Louis, like Baekhyun has given Kyungsoo a (forced) nickname. D.O. The moment the English man saw those owl like eyes, it stuck like glue. Kyungsoo had succumb to the honorific, he doesn’t even correct the male now.

“ _I’ll be out in a minute Louis, I’m still trying to figure out my speech_.” Louis rolled his eyes, he walked over to the male swinging an arm around his neck, the other flinched a bit. “ _Ah, you’ll do fine. You always do. I’m not worried at all. And you shouldn’t be either_.” Louis said with a smile. Kyungsoo looked up into his friend’s eyes as he smiled some.

He was right, he had nothing to worry about. He was just a Perfectionist. And wanting everything to be perfect was his downfall. I guess that’s what caused the break up with him and Jongin. He was so caught up and getting into the perfect college, he annihilated his social life he only wanted to study to expand his knowledge.

Louis knew Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to go out or hangout out. But he wanted to change that, and he did. Once a month the English man made plans for the two to hangout especially after exams. Kyungsoo was coming out of his shell.

Especially around a certain blond blue-eyed Irish man that accompanies them from time to time. Niall Horan, one of Louis’ closest friend. Kyungsoo did find Niall attractive, and he even considered taking guitar lessons from him. But Jongin was constantly in his heart, flooding his mind. He wanted to move on, he wanted to be happy with someone completely new. But he couldn’t, at least his heart couldn’t.

When your heart takes over, your mind is weak. It’s like puddy. “ _You know Niall’s coming, he’s been asking about you? We were going to go out to eat afterwards. You want to come?_ ” He asked. Kyungsoo couldn’t. His family was coming into the country to see his graduation. He really missed them and would love to spend time with familiar faces.

“ _My family is coming in. Maybe tomorrow_?” Kyungsoo asked. Louis smiled. There was a knock on the door, as an older man with the Oxford gown and cape on spoke. “ _Gentlemen, it’s time_.” He said as he fixed his gown. Louis nodded as he looked at Kyungsoo. He placed the Korean’s cape on his head as he tugged it on securely. He poked Kyungsoo’s nose. “ _Let’s do this, mate!_ ” The two smiled as they caught up with the rest of the graduating class. ~

 

**********AFTER THE CEREMONY**********

 

“I’m so proud of you Kyungsoo! You did great and your speech was divine!” Kyungsoo’s mother hugged him tightly as he laughed. His father pat him on the back as his sister smiled. They were at a fancy restaurant that Louis vouched for so Kyungsoo was all on board. “So are you still planning on doing that transplant before 25?” His older sister asking as she took a sip of her champagne. Kyungsoo has recited this since he was 10. So _everyone_ knew the goals Kyungsoo had. He chuckled. Definitely, I’m putting my applications in tomorrow.  

“Wow Kyungsoo, you just graduated. Relax, at least a week?” His father said.

Kyungsoo’s father was successful and a hard worker. But he learned throughout the years to compartmentalize his life. At work, nothing from home was welcomed unless it was a fatal emergency. At home, he definitely didn’t let work in. In fact he refused to work from home or bring paperwork as well as projects home. He built his family, and his career with different tools. He didn’t want his son to work his whole life without letting life’s small pleasures in.

“I think your right, appa. I spent years working for this. I should at least take a minute.” He said. At that moment. He thought of Niall. The blond Irishman was always asking about the male, finding small ways in create interaction with the two. “Maybe I should take a break…” The male was deep in his thoughts but still commented.

“A toast is in order.”

Kyungsoo’s sister said raising a glass, the rest of the family did so. The night was smooth afterwards. Kyungsoo’s family settled into their hotels as he went back to the flat him and Louis shared. The English male was out for the night, celebrating with friends. So he assumed the building will be all to himself.

 Kyungsoo undressed as he took a quick shower, changing into his famous long-sleeve shirt along with flannel pants. The male started changing his diet the moment he set foot in Great Britain. He noticed after a while his clothes were fitting looser on him. He had to buy a new wardrobe within the month. But he still wore his long-sleeves and flannels to bad.

He was answering a few texts. From his family, Louis, other students, and Niall? The male wanted to know why he wasn’t celebrating with friends. Kyungsoo told him he was out with family and just got back home. He sighed, hearing a _ting_ that the blond would be coming over. Kyungsoo’s heart sped up.

What if he wants to do more than just talk? He thought as he rubbed the back of his neck. His body felt hot. He hasn’t sex in 5 years. Yes **FIVE. FUCKING. YEARS**! This was a serious issue. There was no doubt Kyungsoo was attrached to Niall, but he never got the opportunity to truly be _alone_ with the male. Mostly Louis was there or his friends. But Niall and Kyungsoo alone _alone_? Nope. He didn’t know what to do, he barely knew what to do when he did have sex.

Well he just took a shower, so he’s squeaky clean. Check. Wine? Liquor? They had plenty of that. Louis was a board line not-quite alcoholic. He went into the liquor cabinet as he pulled out a bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses. Liquor was always a gateway to conversation. Condoms? Well he didn’t have them. But Louis did. But if the night comes to that (which the male secret wants it too.) He’ll retrieve them.

 

**********ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER**********

 

Niall pulled up in front of the flat as he looked up at the door. He had liquor in him, and yet was completely aware of his senses. He remembered the first time he met Kyungsoo. The male was shy but yet silly at the same time. He was surprised Louis was so enthralled by the male, their personalities differed in every way. And yet that acted like they’re been besties since diapers. Niall chuckled at that memory.

He wanted to show Kyungsoo hoe much he like him. He’s never been with a male before, in fact he was completely straight before that owl-eyed male sneak his way into his mind and eventually his heart. He wouldn’t say he’s gay. Because he attraction lies only with Kyungsoo. No male has every made him feel like that.

He pulled his head from the stirring wheel, it’s time to man up. If you don’t put yourself out there. **_Some lucky bastard will take him_**. Niall couldn’t have that. He went into his glove compartment. He took out a pack of mints and stuck one in to at least mask the alcohol taste swirling around his mouth. He breathed and looked back at the few condoms he had in his compartment. He contemplated, but took them anyway. He closed the compartment as he got out of his car closing the door.

He ran a shaky, sweaty palm through his dyed blond locks. Walking up the stairs to the building he pressed the doorbell to Kyungsoo’s flat. The male’s voice rang through the small intercom. “ _Who is it_?” His accent wasn’t as thick as it was 4 years ago. But it was still there. Niall blushed at it. “ _Kyungsoo, it’s me. Horan Niall_?” The Irishman humored the other. Niall couldn’t see but he knew the other was smiling. The door buzzed open as Niall rushed inside.

He took the lift up. His converse tapped against the granite floor. He looked down, then back up as the lift _dinged._ He looked both ways before he got off. He smiled and went right as he came to the others flat. He knocked. Within seconds the door opened relieving a smiling Kyungsoo.

Niall shared that same smile. “ _You look great_ …” He said breathless to the Korean man. “ _You too_.” He said as he moved from the door some, Niall stepped in closing and locking the door. “You’re finally an alumni from Oxford. Mr. Do, you are already an overachiever.” Niall teased. Kyungsoo just chuckled. Pouring the shots. “ _Trust me, you have no idea. Would you like one_?” Niall nodded, he already had pints of liquor in him what are a few more shots? He plopped down next to Kyungsoo as he took one shot glass.

“ _Cheers to_...” The Irishman thought as he fell silent. “… _To risk taking_?” Kyungsoo said, he looked at Niall with a bit of lust, Niall saw it. He took emulated that look back at Kyungsoo. “ _To risk taking_.” The Irishman said in a deep tone. Their glasses _clinked_ together drinking down the liquid courage, the two smiled drunkenly. Inebriated giggles erupted from their lips, as they blabbed on about past events. Some sad, some funny, and some downright dumb.

“ _I’m proud of you Soo. You definitely worked your arse off_.” Niall said, leaning back against the couch as he drunk down another shot. Which he honestly consider it to be his last. “ _I did. My father said I should take a break_.” Kyungsoo looked over at Niall, scooting closer. Niall saw but he didn’t say anything. “ _Maybe you should, you’ve been working so hard, you should experience some of lives pleasures_.” Something lingered in Niall’s tone. Kyungsoo’s gaze was low, while looking at Niall. “ _Yeah…Life’s Pleasures_.” Kyungsoo muttered.

“ _Kyungsoo, can I try something? If you don’t want to, you could st-stop me at any time_.” He said looking into the owl-eyes of the Korean man, he rubbing his palm over his knees. Kyungsoo had a feeling what the blond had in mind. He didn’t even give the other second thought. Leaning in connecting their lips.

It took Niall’s a second to realize his lips were now connected to the Korean man’s. He slowly closed his eyes savoring the taste of Tequila whirled around the other’s mouth, wanted to taste more. His tongue darted at his teeth. Causing Kyungsoo to part his mouth, willingly.

Kyungsoo had took lead as he straddled the other leaning him down. This was definitely a side to Kyungsoo Niall has never seen. He’s seen him mad and angry, but definitely not “horny angry”. The two began pulling at each other’s clothing till they were in their underwear. Kyungsoo stopped the two abruptly as a realization came into his head.

“ _Let’s go to my room, Louis might walk in on us?_ ” He warned. Niall chuckled. “ _Louis is out with Eleanor, he’s not coming back any time sooner, love_.” He gave a wink. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but attack the other’s lips now, upon hearing that news. Lips in a heated lip-lock; grinded upon each other, that type of friction wasn’t enough for their sexual appetite.

“ _Can we do it in the bedroom? It’s just more intimate_.” Kyungsoo said. Niall nodded. “ _Of course, whatever you’re comfortable with_.” They got up going to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom the two got on the bed. “ _You have condoms?_ ” Kyungsoo said as he looked up at him. Niall cursed himself, he did have condoms but they were in his jean pocket. “ _Yeah, I have to get them. There just in my jeans_.” He said. Kyungsoo nodded. “ _Hurry back_.” He kissed the Irishman before he left the room. Niall smiled as he walked out.

Kyungsoo took that opportunity to take his underwear off. He was officially naked on the bed. Thoughts of him and Jongin flooded into his mind, as he remembered his first time. He caught his breath the moment Niall came back. “ _Got it- aye starting without me? I see?_ ” He joked. “ _Of course not_.” Kyungsoo said capturing the other’s lips. They lied down Kyungsoo’s grip on Niall’s dyed locks were tight; while Niall’s grip on Kyungsoo’s waist was unbreakable. Niall came up for air as he slid his briefs off. “ _Do you need lube, love_?” He asked him as he looked at him.

Kyungsoo definitely needed lube, but he was not about to admit it. No, not in front of Niall. “ _I’ll be fine, I’m positive_.” He gave heart-shape smile. Niall melted as he kissed those lips, at the same time he slip a finger into Kyungsoo’s puckering hole. The Korean man, yelped from the sudden forced. Niall immediately stopped. “ _You okay_?” He asked. “ _Y-Yeah, it’s just been a while. Keep going_.” He squeezed his arms. The other nodded, he whirled the finger around in Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo eyes shut tight but tried to relax. The other stuck another finger in. A sharp pain hit Kyungsoo. But he choose to ignore it. Niall kept twirling his fingers in and out of Kyungsoo at a slow pace until the other was bucking his hips at the feeling. Kyungsoo needed the real thing now.

“ _You ready_?” Niall asked him, hovering over Kyungsoo now. Kyungsoo nodded weakly. He was too weak to speak. Niall took that as his que to start. He leaned back on his knees; opening the condom placing it on. Sliding it down his length. Kyungsoo caught him doing so, he’s never seen Niall naked before. Kyungsoo found himself licking the bottom of his lips.

Niall was now hovering over him again. Niall leaned down, kissing the male. Kyungsoo placed his hands on the other’s face; savoring the taste that is Niall, along with the alcohol. Niall grabbed the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs. Sliding him closer, he broke the kiss, sliding himself into Kyungsoo. The Korean man had his grip tight on Niall’s biceps. His head cocked back, eyes closed while his mouth parted open. An audible _fuck_ escaped his lips in his native tongue.

Niall heard Kyungsoo speak Korean a few times, mostly on the phone. Probably with family or old friends. But he never heard him speak it up close like this, he had no idea what he said but it was something along the lines of pleasure related.

He slid out Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo’s hands slid from Niall’s biceps to his neck. The Irishman leaned down as he captured Kyungsoo’s lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed back in, repeating this act. Kyungsoo was drowning in ecstasy, his body was shaking with pleasure.

Niall smiled watching the other react physically to his touch. Kyungsoo eyes were closed as he felt Niall penetrate his sweet spot, his bottom lip sunk into his teeth. He looked up at Niall. But what he saw wasn’t Niall. No. It was _Kai?_

_Kai?_

Those blue crystal eyes were now a deep brown, thin pink lips were replaced by plump kissable smooth ones. The once blond dyed hair was now fluffy black locks. He wasn’t sure if he should push Niall off or embraced the new image that is shown upon him. He went with the latter choice. He wrapped his arms tightly around _Niall._ He knew what he was doing to Niall was wrong and offensive.

Niall too caught up in his pleasure to really understand what the Korean man was doing. He just took it as a compliment, encouraging him to go faster. While Kyungsoo dug his nails into his lover’s pale skin, he couldn’t help but picture the hot olive-tone instead.

Niall was close, piercing deeper and faster into the other. Kyungsoo’s hand trailed down to his length he started pumping. Matching his movements with Niall’s. Kyungsoo’s head cocked back in the overabundance of bliss being washed over him. He came within his hands. Niall too came within Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had his eyes closed as he wished he was met with those brown ones. He didn’t realize how much he missed Jongin until now. His laugh; his touch, his smile, his everything! Breaking up with him was the worst thing he could have done, even after five years he still believes it.

“ _So… How was it_?”

Kyungsoo opened his eyes, looking up at Niall. He forgotten about him in that split second. He smiled as he looked up. “ _It was okay, not what I expected though_.” Kyungsoo said bluntly. Niall pulled out as he lied down next to the man. “ _Was it bad?_ ” Niall normally didn’t ask his lovers that question. But since it was Kyungsoo it was information he needed to know.

“ _No, it was fine. I’m just not use to it. I guess it has to sync in_.” He said. “ _Oh_.” Said Niall feeling a bit self-conscious now. There was a silence, an awkward silence. Yes, Kyungsoo liked Niall. But his heart was with Jongin. He couldn’t escape that harsh reality. Drowning himself in work to run away from his feelings. But now, there’s no work, no barrier. No place to hide, he had to face his problems head on. He sighed softly.

“ _Niall_ ….”

“ _Its okay, Kyungsoo_.” He laced his fingers with Kyungsoo’s bring them to his lips he kissed the knuckle. “ _You still have feelings for that Joggin lad. I understand_.” “ _It’s Jongin, and yes_.” Niall just rolled his eyes playfully. He sat up. “ _It’s a shame, we could have had something special_.” He said looking at the flushed Korean man. Kyungsoo too sat up.

“ _You’re right, I’m sorry_.” He said with sad eyes. “Don’t be, I’ll learn to love again.” He said, he kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead as he caressed the male’s cheek. He then got up off the bed. He was going to retrieve his clothes till he turned on his hills. “Ya’know? If you want to take a chance. Change your destiny? You know where to find me.” He said as he winked. Kyungsoo nodded with a smile. Niall closed the door to Kyungsoo’s room leaving the male in the dark. Kyungsoo grabbed his phone as he made a trip for Korea. He was ready to go back home, back to _Jongin_.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has done it! He finally has the job he wanted, is happy with his health. And has his credentials. But he's still not happy? His Happiness left the moment he choose Lemonade over Vodka.

**********5 YEARS LATER**********

 

Kyungsoo was in a local market, since being in the UK. He changed his diet completely. He ate more fruits and veggies. He’s even been to the gym, he doesn’t go to the same gym as Jongin once did. When Kyungsoo came back to Korea he heard Jongin was officially engaged... It crushed Kyungsoo, he figured their reunion would be like in the movies. But no, it’s just a fantasy. Of course Jongin wouldn’t be on the market very long, the man was built like a Greek God.

He hasn’t seen the man yet since he’s been back. Kyungsoo lived on the other side of Seoul. Kyungsoo was offered a few positions at hospitals before he left UK. He put out his resume to pretty much every Hospital in Korea. There were a few good offers in Busan. But he preferred to stay in Seoul.

Now here’s Kyungsoo in the grocery, he was content with his life. He had a wonderful job, he had his credentials at such a young age. And he took better care of his heath. He accomplished more then what most adults couldn’t do. So why did he feel empty inside?

Kyungsoo was in line at this point. He was surprised to see the cashier, was Sehun? He noticed the black-haired male was flicking his gaze back to him periodically. When it was finally Kyungsoo’s turn he gave a brief smile. As Sehun scanned his items. There was a moment of silence as Kyungsoo kept his gaze down.

“You’re Do Kyungsoo, right?” Kyungsoo left his head as he smiled. He nodded. “I am.” He wanted to ask the male if he was Sehun, the question just on the tip of his tongue. He wasn’t sure if he and Jongin were together? Kyungsoo glanced down at the male’s hand. No ring in sight. “Yeah, we went to school together. You dated Kai?” He asked as the younger looked over Kyungsoo.

“Yeah.”

Kyungsoo watched the other scan his items. _God I wished he just shut up?_ “It’s a shame he’s engage.” Sehun said casually. Kyungsoo didn’t react. I suppose Sehun was expecting a reaction from him. Not getting the result he wanted, Sehun hurried the transaction as he smiled handing Kyungsoo his bag. Kyungsoo took it with a fake smile. Exiting the market, he exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he took. The male walked to his car opened his door.  

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo turned to the source of the voice as he knitted his brows together. It was Kai. He was with a woman. The lady wore a trench coat, with a turtle-neck dress and boots. She took had long black locks with short bangs. She was extremely pretty. The two complimented each other. Jongin had on a trench coat matching her’s with a baby blue buttoned up shirt and slacks and some expensive shoes. The male was a bit taller with fluffy black locks.

He said something to the female. Nodding she walked into the market. Watching her long brunette locks bounce with each step she took. Noticed there was a glint on her finger. A diamond? Most likely an engagement ring. Kyungsoo insecurities surfaced with each step Jongin took, the closer the younger got he was feeling like he couldn’t breathe.

Jongin smiled with delight only a few steps away from Kyungsoo. “I didn’t know you were back in town it’s been like 10 years.” Kyungsoo couldn’t jump in his car and run off. That would be rude, even if this situation was awkward for him. He refused to show his uneasiness. He turned his face with a smile. “Yeah it has.” Kyungsoo cleared his throat. Jongin took a second to look the male up and down, Kyungsoo looked good, _really_ good.

“You look great. I heard you went off to the UK for college. I was surprised you came back?” He said. “Yeah well, England had a lot to offer, but I prefer Seoul.” He said with a nod. Jongin oddly took that as a compliment. “So I heard you were engaged? Was that her?” Kyungsoo asked looking at the entrance of the market where the woman was. “Yeah Seulgi…” There was a happiness in his tone when he said her name. “We met in college, It just kinda happen.” Kai felt guilt for speaking so fondly about his fiancé to his ex. “I understand. You love her.” Kyungsoo faked a smile.

“Well I have to go, it was nice seeing you.” Kyungsoo said, while clutching his bag, he was filling that anxiety in the pit of his belly as he looked down, then up. Kai looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated. He nodded.

“It _really_ was nice seeing you Kyungsoo.” Kai’s voice dipped low as he looked at Kyungsoo, he bit his lip slightly. Kyungsoo just got in his car as he turned it to life. Leaving the parking lot, in his mirror, in his rear-view mirror he could still see Jongin standing there.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect all of this. He didn’t actually expect to see Kai with his fiancé at a place as simple as the food market. He didn’t actually expect the male to be engaged. And worst of all, he didn’t expect himself to still be in love with him.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys like it. F**k It! Turn it into Vodka! Has always been one of my favorite stories that I loved to do. To me it's like a serious romantic comedy.


End file.
